Más que obvio
by makurutenoh
Summary: AU - Hay cosas que son más que obvias y para Regina Mills, Emma Swan podía mirar y desear todo lo que quisiera, porque jamás le iba a dar el placer de ser suya. Eso era más que obvio. Al menos eso es lo que cree. Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1: Discurso

Hola queridos lectores. Esta es un de las ideas que ha estado en mis archivos desde hace u tiempo. Espero que les guste y aprecien las locuras que salen de mi cerebro.

Ouat no me pertenece, pero estoy con ansias por saber que trae esta temporada. Hasta ahora el primer episodio me da la esperanza de que sí, esta puede ser la temporada en que Swan Queen sea canon. Quizá. (le sigh)

Cualquier horror ortográfico es mío.

Sin más, disfruten. =)

* * *

 **MÁS QUE OBVIO**

 **CAPÍTULO I: DISCURSO**

Hoy no era un bien día. Definitivamente no lo era.

¿Por qué?

Porque hoy se supone que tenía que llegar al trabajo puntual como siempre –no casi siempre, ok casi, casi siempre- y justo cuando iba a lograr el milagro de la semana, una mujer de esas que se visten a la perfección, que caminan como si las calles y las avenidas fueran una pasarela, se tropieza con ella.

Era obvio que la culpa era de tal preciosa e insoportable mujer.

Más que Obvio.

Y Quizá no, quizá toda la culpa la tenía Emma Swan.

De todos modos ¿cómo una mujer podría ser tan insufrible con lo hermosa que se veía? Sabrá Dios, porque Emma sinceramente no podía comprenderlo.

Y tal vez la culpa era suya –totalmente suya- porque por andar fijándose en la hora no vio que tal mujer de cabellos marrones y ojos penetrantes estaba yendo en la misma dirección. No vio cuando su pie dio un mal paso y todo su cuerpo fue aparar en la espalda de dicha morena desequilibrándola por completo. No vio tampoco como al tratar de componerse puso las manos donde no debía.

Oh, pero que sensación.

Y que suave.

Pero lo siguiente que sintió fue algo muy contrario a lo anterior, es más, aun puede sentir al ardor en su mejilla por la cachetada que le dio por haberle, accidentalmente cabe recalcar, agarrado los grandes dotes, el regalo de la naturaleza, que tenía esa mujer por pechos.

Sin duda hay un refrán que dice "amar es compartir", era definitivo que esa mujer debería compartir con ella.

En resumen, después de una vergonzosa y casi increíble situación en donde aquella mujer la había llamado desde cavernícola hasta incompetente en tan solo un par de segundos, en la cual también Emma había pedido perdón más de mil veces –aunque si es sincera consigo misma, no estaba tan arrepentida- y aún así aquella diosa había decidido ignorar sus _balbuceos_ como ella tan majestuosamente lo había llamado.

Sin duda era una mujer atractiva, con una voz que te pone la piel de gallina, unos labios que te invitaban a que los beses. PERO, era insufrible, creo que eso ya lo había dicho, pero vale la pena recalcar. Solo había pasado unos instantes con ella y ya le estaba hirviendo la sangre con las ganas que tenía de estrangularla.

Es en ese momento en donde recuerda en donde tiene que estar. Así que dejando a esa Reina de hielo atrás, vuele a la maratón de llegar temprano al trabajo.

Era obvio que no sería así, pero vale la pena soñar.

Y justo tenía que ser hoy.

¡Justo hoy!

El día en que su nuevo jefe sería presentado ante todos.

No hay nada mejor que una buena impresión. Espero que hayan resaltado el sarcasmo de esa expresión.

Sabía que hoy no sería un buen día. Creo que eso ya lo había mencionado antes.

Porque cuando entra a la oficina de reuniones donde le darían la bienvenida al nuevo Gerente de una de las empresas más grandes de Estados Unidos dedicada al trasporte de pasajeros y carga, sabía que su día sería aún peor.

En serio, sí puede ser peor. Aunque no lo parezca aún.

-Emma, ¿qué rayos te ha pasado? –dijo el joven de ojos azules desde uno de los asientos.

Aquel elocuente, a veces coqueto rayando en lo acosador era Killian Jones. Muy buen amigo suyo, siempre y cuando recordara que estaban interesados en el mismo sexo y que no debía de robarse todos sus delineadores negros.

-¡Lo siento! Esta vez no fue mi intensión, pero me choque con esta hermosa mujer, que más bien parece una sirena de mitología, de esas que te seducen con la voz solo para hacerte presa y devorarte y luego esconder tus restos fósiles en algún lado del océano.

Ok, sabía que estaba exagerando, pero aún tenía un poco ansiedad por haber corrido hasta ahí, por no saber si estaba en peligro de desempleo y por haber conocido a un ángel terrenal ¡solo para saber que estaba disfrazado de tinieblas! Y seducción. ¡Pero más de tinieblas!

-Tranquila, aún no ha llegado el cocodrilo con el nuevo sargento.

Es ahí donde puede respirar un poco más y relajarse antes de la inevitable charla de bienvenida que vendría. Por lo visto parece que se salvó de una inevitable tragedia.

-No sabes lo genial que es escuchar eso.

-Olvídalo ya, ahora cuéntame un poco más de aquella sirena.- dijo Killian moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

-Pues imagínate a una de las mujeres más sexys que puedas imaginar. -hizo un pequeña pausa para que Killian pudiera concebir la imagen que poca justicia le hará con la realidad.- Una de esas que se visten como para salir en una alfombra roja, con unos ojos marrones tan profundos que parecieran que conocen todos tus secretos y unos cabellos que parecen ser tan suaves como la seda y unos labios, oh sí, eso labios eran muy deseables.

Y sí que se la podía imaginar. Aunque el _encuentro_ había sido breve, la mente de la rubia había capturado la imagen cual escultura griega en su memoria.

-Swan, no es por romper tu sueño mojado del momento, pero creo que dicha sirena sí existe y viene para acá.

-¡Que mierda Killian! ¿De qué hablas?

El joven de cabellos negros señalo discretamente en la dirección específica y ambos fijaron su mirada por el pasadizo que daba para la entrada de la oficina. Emma daba gracias al cielo por el genio que se le ocurrió construir la infraestructura con puertas y paredes de vidrio. Pero ahora que lo piensa, ¡NO!

¡Maldita sea!

Era ella. ¡En serio era ella!

¡Esa mujer creía que ella era una completa imbécil!

Y sí, tal vez tenga razón, pero eso a Emma no le convenía.

¿Pero qué hacia acá? ¿Qué hacía con Rupert Gold con aquella Reina del Mal?

Espera un momento.

Oh, no

Oh, por Dios no.

OH NO

¡OH POR LA GRAN FRUTA!

¡¿ES EN SERIO?!

Y sí, lo temible, lo más espantoso, el destino caprichoso, como quieran llamarle.

Ella sería su nuevo jefe.

Ella.

Pero ¿por qué diablos no dijeron que sería mujer? Y que mujer.

Que mujer, en verdad.

Lo único que queda es hacer la de Goku.

Pedir energía al mundo para sobrevivir está situación.

Ok, era definitivo, debería de conseguir nuevos amigos, ya que por lo visto Killian y Neal no ayudaban en su crecimiento intelectual. Bueno, no todo es perfecto.

El cocodrilo y aquella Reina Mala entraron al salón como si de la coronación de un rey se tratase.

Quizá si fuera así.

Porque su nueva jefa se convertiría en la protagonista de sus pesadillas mojadas.

¿Existe algo parecido?

No.

Bueno, ahora sí.

Definitivamente sí.

Cuando aquella morena de labios rojos fija su mirada con majestuosidad por cada uno de los colaboradores presentes -como si estuviera examinando sus almas y se enterara de todas sus debilidades, como un escáner de mal, si definitivamente un escáner del mal- se encuentra que ahí, en la misma habitación esta la idiota que había prácticamente abusado de ella en la vía pública.

Es en ese preciso momento pasó por la mente de aquella joven gerente la pregunta de ¿por qué diablos estaba rodeada de incompetentes idiotas?

El encuentro de las miradas entre Emma y la nueva sargento podía derretir un iceberg. Se sentía la tensión.

Unos quizá recuerden este momento y piensen: "Sí, en verdad parecían tener sexo agresivo con la mirada." Otros quizá: "Emma parecía estar de firmando una sentencia de muerte." Y unos pocos valientes se atreverán a confesar: "Debí apostar más por aquella relación tormentosa."

Lo que atrajo la atención de todos en la habitación fue la voz de Gold.

-Muy buenos días a todos. Como ya saben, hoy estamos reunidos para introducir y dar la bienvenida a nuestra nueva Gerente General Regina Mills.

Era obvio que el Cocodrilo era un gran actor, pero todos sabían lo ardido que estaba por no haber sido él el que ocupara el puesto que tanto había deseado alcanzar y no de maneras muy limpias.

Pero al diablo con Rupert Gold.

Volvamos con Emma.

Ahí estaba ella.

Petrificada, anonadada, estupefacta, atónita, pasmada, en fin ustedes entienden. La idea es que ahí estaba ella. Con la cara de tarada aún sin podérsela creer.

Regina Mills, la nueva Reina Mala, no solo sería su jefa, sino era nada más que la Gerente General de StoryBrooke Airlines, donde viajar es más que un cuento de hadas.

Podría apostarlo ya. Esa morena sería su final.

Si le preguntan a Emma Swan ¿qué es lo que recuerda de la bienvenida que dio Gold? Ella responderá con simpleza.

Nada.

Nada de nada.

Ok, si, algo.

Regina Mills. Nueva Gerente

Gerente General Regina Mills.

Nada más.

Para cuando Gold terminó con su discurso sin importancia, al cual Emma estaba segura nadie había puesto atención, Regina Mills tomó la palabra como era de esperarse. El discurso fatal de agradecimiento y expectativas y todo ese floro.

Emma sabía que estaba mirando. Lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Y si alguien quisiera decirle algo al respecto, ella respondería _lógicamente_ que ella es parte de una audiencia muy atenta. Lo cual es pura mentira, claro está.

Hay cosas en la vida que te hacen reaccionar de diferentes maneras, pero quedan grabadas en la mente por el resto de tu vida. Como lugares, personas, momentos, etc. Te dan sensaciones voluntarias e involuntarias. Emma sin duda estaba teniendo una de esas que son involuntarias.

Su cuerpo respondía la voz de Regina Mills.

Y cómo respondía. Cuerpo traidor y desleal.

Seductoramente aquella diosa la envolvía como si de proposiciones sexuales hablase, pero todos en aquella habitación saben que el tema es completamente diferente y aburrido, nada que ver con lo que pasa por la mente de la joven de ojos verdes.

Emma trata de resistir.

En serio que sí.

En serio que trata.

La odia.

En serio que la odia.

Es definitivo. La odia con todas la fuerzas del mundo.

 _2 minutos en el discurso._

"Maldita sea, si que la odio. Haré una fiesta de odio para todos los que la odien y así podremos odiarla juntos y acumular odio no correspondido."

 _3 minutos en el discurso_

"Ok, no es _tan_ buena. Pero es buena. Y se ve bien, claro para el tipo de realeza al que pertenece."

 _5 minutos en el discurso_

"!Es injusto que se vea tan bien hablando de estadísticas! ¡¿Quién hace de las estadistas algo tan sexy?!"

 _6 minutos en el discurso_

"Mierda, hay que admitir que sí sabe su tema, claro por algo es la gerente, pero que sensual que se ve."

 _7 minutos en el discurso_

"¡No puedo más! Esto debería ser considerado como porno. Es tan perfecta. Y que tal cuerpazo."

 _8 minutos del discurso_

"¿Cómo es que su cabello se ve tan perfecto? ¿Hace calor aquí o solo soy yo?"

Para cuando el discurso terminó, Emma no estaba segura si había llovido en la habitación o no con lo mojada que estaba. Todos aplaudieron y ella aplaudió por reflejo. Su mente estaba a mil al igual que todo su cuerpo.

De pronto sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar y ahí Emma supo que el ataqué sexual que había ocurrido en su mente había sido descubierto por Regina.

Tragó saliva, pero no pudo por más que quiera desconectar su mirada de la de ella.

Gold le estrecha la mano a la nueva Gerente, agradeciéndola por tal alentador discurso terminando completamente con la conexión entre ambas.

Era obvio que la falsedad de las palabras de aquella sabandija no había alcanzado el objetivo deseado por Regina, la cual solo se limito a darle una media sonrisa, una de esas políticas que han sido practicadas más de mil veces cuando quieres simular que quieres insultar a la madre de alguien aunque ella no tenga la culpa.

Volviendo a sus pensamientos, Regina no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido con la cavernícola que se la había pasado devorándola con los ojos durante todo el discurso. Y si cuenta el tocamiento indebido la hacía enfurecerse más.

Pues aquella rubia podía mirar y desear todo lo que quisiera, porque jamás le iba a dar el placer de ser suya.

Eso era más que obvio.

Jamás.

Marquen sus palabras.

Jamás.

Poco sabían las dos que esto era tan solo el inicio de algo de lo cual no podrían escapar.

Poco sabían de lo que en realidad se necesitaban la una a la otra.

Pero de algo Emma Swan estaba segura.

Estaba totalmente jodida, porque esa morena le iba a cambiar la vida.

Sí, totalmente jodida.

Y eso sí que era más que obvio.


	2. Chapter 2: Informe

¡Hola!

Primero, me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que han leído las locuras que escribo, para los que la siguen y les gusta y eso. =) Gracias.

Segundo, aún sigue sin pertenecerme OUAT, pero tengo fe en que esta temporada disfrutaremos de Swan Queen en abundancia. Al menos eso espero. =)

Sin más los dejo leer.

Ps. Disculpen por las fallas ortográficas.

* * *

 **MÁS QUE OBVIO**

 **CAPITULO II: INFORME**

Habían pasado ya varios días desde la llegada de Regina Mills a las oficinas principales de Storybrooke Airlines.

Varios días en que Emma Swan había quedado idiotizada con su nueva jefa.

Y la verdad es que debía ser casi ilegal ser así de perfecta como aquella morena. Con su hermoso cabello e hipnotizantes ojos.

Debemos agregar también que era algo absurdo e inútil hacer que la mirada de Emma se desviará de Regina cuando se encontraban en el mismo lugar.

Lo único que la rubia podía hacer era desear que durante todo el día Regina dejara de ser tan atractiva.

Es obvio que ese deseo fue en vano, ya que para su desmayo, tal acción parecía tan imposible porque dicha morena aparecía cada vez más hermosa al día siguiente. Parecía que cada día esa mujer venía preparada para hacer tomas fotográficas para revistas internacionales, lo cual quizá no sea algo fuera de lo común. Emma apostaba que si Regina quisiera ponerse piyamas de abuelita aún así se vería sexy.

Demasiado sexy.

Lo malo, -y si Swan es sincera consigo misma diría: lo perverso.- es que a pesar de los días que habían pasado, Emma aún no había tenido la oportunidad de interactuar con ella. Salvo si se contase entregar los reportes de proyección y otros documentos que ella pedía vía Peter, su secretario presumido.

Pero tiempo al tiempo, ya llegaría su oportunidad.

Oh sí, para ese entonces Emma estaría más que lista.

Por otro lado Regina Mills aún sentía la presión del puesto que ocupaba.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando decidió aceptar la posición?

Oh sí, ya lo recuerda. En que esta sería la oportunidad que tenía para demostrarle a su madre –la cual tiene estándares inalcanzables aun para los dioses del Olimpo.- que tenía lo necesario para ser la mejor.

Era obvio que nunca sería lo que su madre quisiera, a pesar de eso la morena aún deseaba probarle que ya no era la niña tonta que se dejaba influenciar por todos. Regina podría demostrarle al mundo que jamás sería la copia fiel de su madre, la morena jamás lo sería. Quería demostrar que es capaz de ser mejor que ella y en sus propios términos.

Está claro que esa última parte era una meta personal y secreta porque Cora Mills jamás en la vida admitiría el haber sido superada por su propia hija.

Por más que su madre insistiese que Regina fuera su clon perfecto nunca sucedería.

¿Para qué ser como su madre si puede ser ella misma?

Exacto.

El trabajo en la compañía era un buen medio para desahogarse, amaba el ritmo y su funcionamiento, el único problema era Rupert Gold. El muy sanguijuela un poco más y respiraba en su nuca. Si no fuera porque es amigo de su madre ya lo habría mandado lejos, pero muy, muy lejos.

A pesar de todo, había logrado sobrevivir las casi dos semanas sin ningún incidente.

Claro, si es que no contamos a Emma Swan como incidente.

No hay que negar que Swan sabía su trabajo y por más que quisiera negarlo, era ella quien podía darle información adecuada de manera eficaz y eficiente ya que el resto parecía una manada de novatos.

El problema viene con que aquella rubia no podía dejar de mirarla.

Y que miradas que se mandaba.

Las pocas veces que ella pasaba por su lado o estuvieran si quiera en la misma habitación Regina podía sentir cuando esos ojos verdes se posaban en ella como si estuvieran memorizando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Regina Mills estaba acostumbrada a ser mirada en esa forma, pero jamás esa acción le había hecho sentir deseada.

Quizá sí estaba a punto de perder la cabeza si es que pensaba que Emma Swan podía llegar a interesarle. Hasta ahora seguía con la idea de que aquella mujer, por más hermosos que fueran sus ojos –porque sí los había notado- era una cavernícola y esa impresión no se la quitaría con nada.

Dicha cavernícola estaba a punto de tomarse un tiempo para ir a almorzar cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Emma Swan.

-Señorita Swan, la gerente necesita el informe de progreso que le pidió, ahora.-dijo Peter con su voz de niño creído.

-¿Ahora?

¿Es en serio? ¡Justo ahora que quería ir a almorzar!

Maldita sea, todo sea por agradar a la Reina.

-Eso dije señorita Swan.

-Sí, entiendo. Voy en seguida.

La llamada se finalizó y Emma tuvo que tomarse unos minutos para tomar aire y respirar.

Por una parte estaba ansiosa de por lo menos pasar por la oficina de la gerente, pero por otro lado estaba fastidiada de que justo a la hora del almuerzo sea requerido el bendito informe.

¡El almuerzo!

Por más hermosa que sea la mujer sí que era insoportable. Nadie se mete con el almuerzo. Al parecer Regina y el estomago de Emma jamás se llevarían bien.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, la rubia se dio con la sorpresa de que Peter no estaba en su escritorio.

¡El muy traidor se había ido y por lo visto fue a almorzar!

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?

Maldición.

Justo cuando la rubia iba a dejar el documento en el escritorio de Peter es donde se da cuenta que hay alguien más en la oficina de Regina.

Normalmente se hubiera alejado y seguido su camino pero su curiosidad pudo más que su hambre, al menos esta vez. Acercándose un poco más a la puerta pudo escuchar las voces de Rupert y Regina.

-Espero que tengas todas las herramientas que necesitas querida, ya sabes que mami querida espera un _excelente_ desempeño.- El tono burlón y condescendiente de su voz causó que la piel de Emma se pusiera de gallina. Rupert Gold había ido demasiado lejos.

-Has tú tu trabajo que yo haré el mío, Rupert, lo único que demuestras ahora es lo resentido que estás.

-No te preocupes por mí, ya verás que tus desastres te seguirán.

Emma podría jurar que la temperatura de la habitación había bajado hasta congelar Narnia. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo porque no podía dejar que la sabandija esa siguiera atacando así a Regina.

Armándose de valor Emma abrió la puerta de la oficina y con una excusa que espera no le cueste el trabajo entra en acción.

-Señorita Mills aquí tengo el informe que me pidió.-dijo la rubia actuando como si no supiera que la morena estaba en la habitación con el Cocodrilo golpeándose mentalmente uno al otro.

La cara de ambos era casi épica. Por un lado, Emma pudo ver el alivio por unos segundos en el rostro de Regina; en cuanto a Rupert, él tenía la cara roja que de seguro venía porque no pudo terminar todas las tonterías que quería decir. De todas formas a la rubia no le importaba lo que pensaba el sin vergüenza ese.

De los dos fue Regina quien recupero primero el control de sus expresiones haciendo que la máscara de indiferencia estuviera de nuevo presente.

-Bueno, eso sería todo por hoy Sr. Gold.

La voz de la morena no delataba nada, era como si Emma hubiera interrumpido una reunión cualquiera y no la masacre que estaba a punto de ocurrir si es que ella no intervenia.

Rupert solo dio un gruñido de de aceptación y sin decir nada salió de la habitación.

Cuando amabas mujeres se quedaron a solas lo único que quedó en la oficina fue el silencio.

Un silencio casi incomodo.

Incomodo para Emma que no sabía si pedir disculpas o solo no decir nada. Felizmente no tuvo que pensar en algo más ya que Regina se encargó de la solución.

-¿El documento?-preguntó Regina ignorando al gran elefante en la habitación.

-Ah… eh… están en el escritorio de Peter.-la morena la miró alzando una ceja.-Lo siento.-dijo Emma rápidamente.-Es que interrumpir me pareció más importante.

Regina no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

Luego el silencio volvió a consumir el momento.

¿Qué acaso Emma deseaba morir?

Aparentemente no era algo que estuviera presente en este momento. Lo único que ahora había tomado posesión de su cerebro era hacer que la morena se olvidara del idiota ese.

-¿Estás bien? –una pausa, la morena no parecía en una prisa por contestarle. "obvio que no Emma" pensó la rubia rodando los ojos para sí misma. –Lo siento, pero, er… no te proecupes por Gold, todos saben que es un idiota. Él siempre habla pero no deberías prestarle atención y no es que haya estado escuchando detrás de la puerta ni nada.

"¡Oh por los dioses mátenme ya!" pensaba la rubia, sentía que cada vez cavaba más hondo el hueco en el que estaba.

\- Sólo sé que clase de tipo es y bueno... él es un sabandija en resumen… yo, ah… yo quiero que sepas que es más que obvio que no tuve una buena primera impresión, eso es más que obvio, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, creo que medio mundo lo sabe.- Ahora sí ya estaba en problemas, era obvio que si Regina no pensaba que era una idiota antes lo haría ahora.- Pero, si no me odias por lo que pasó me gustaría empezar de nuevo, claro si... ah, si tú quieres.

Era ahora o nuca.

Pero parecía más el nunca porque la morena no dijo nada. Emma se sintió triste, pero decidió hacerle frente y olvidar este momento y salir con lo que le queda de su orgullo de aquella habitación.

-Okay.-dijo finalmente la rubia volteándose para marcharse.

Justo cuando ya estaba por empezar las lamentaciones mentales Emma escuchó la voz suave de su jefa.

-Srta. Swan, espere.

La rubia voltea y como reflejo ella le responde.-Emma, llámame Emma.

-Muy bien, Emma… yo, no te odio.

-Vez, eso es un comienzo.-le dijo con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Regina podía asegurar que no había algo más hermosa que esa sonrisa.

Quizá la cavernícola era diferente a lo que pensaba.

-Gracias.-dijo al fin la gerente y la rubia no necesita una aclaración.

-No te preocupes, olvídate de él y si te causa problemas me avisas que me encargo de su retorcido ser.

-No quiero imaginar lo piensas hacer, además no creo que sea necesario, pero gracias de todas formas.

-Está bien.

-¿Emma?

-¿Sí?

-El informe.

-¡Ah! Sí claro.-con una sonrisa nerviosa salió de la oficina para luego volver a entrar con el documento en la mano.

-Señori- la rubia la miro sonriente.-Lo siento, Emma, no necesitas dejar los futuros informes con Peter, puedes entregármelos tu misma.

-¿En serio?- Emma tuvo que retener el chillido que iba salir de sus labios.

-Sí.

La pequeña y tímida sonrisa que se escaparon de los labios de ambas mujeres hizo el momento aun más especial.

Tal vez Regina no pudo imaginar en ese momento como las cosas iban a cambiar a partir de ese día, lo único que paso por su mente fue que quizá Storybrooke Airlines no fuera tan detestable después de todo. Si iba a tratar de hacer la diferencia con su madre al menos ya se sentía más cómoda sabiendo que había alguien en quien contar.

Por lo visto Emma Swan era más que su primera impresión.

Cuando la rubia regresó a su escritorio, rebobinó todo lo sucedido en la última hora.

La mujer de profundos ojos marrones iba a matarla de un infarto o de un derramen o algo parecido, podía imaginarlo escrito en su tumba/testamento.

"Aquí yace Emma Swan, la cual posiblemente murió de un infarto al ver la sonrisa de Regina Mills. Posdata dejo todas mis posesiones a Killian con la excepción de mis delineadores, que se compre los suyos."

La morena era más que su hermoso exterior y estaba dispuesta a descubrir y a conocer más de ella. A la mierda con morir. Si moría, por lo menos lo haría sabiendo que fue una pequeña parte en la vida de aquella reina.

Era más que obvio que Regina no sabía que Emma era todo lo que necesitaba.

Y mucho más.

Era más que obvio que Emma no sabía que Regina era todo lo que había buscado.

Y mucho más.


	3. Chapter 3: Gala

**A/N:** ¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste =)

Antes de empezar decirles que espero que hayan pasado una feliz Navidad, año nuevo y día de Reyes.

Les cuento que estuve de viaje por Perú y Argentina y déjenme decirles que debería haber un diccionario para sinónimos en español edición especial para cada país. ¡Haría la vida más fácil! Ej: Cuarto, habitación, pieza, recamara, dormitorio… lapicero, birome, grafito, lapicera, bolígrafo, pluma. Jamás pensé que una birome fuera un lapicero. Fue demasiado para mi. En fin antes de empezar quiero agradecerles a todos por leer las locuras que escribo, por sus reviews y pms. Gracias =)

También a: Guest, thewoman00, gencastrom09, Love Girl, Anonimo, ineheram, yumari , taby16, , 15marday , MahylanSwan92

Sin mas, los dejo leer =D

* * *

 **MÁS QUE OBVIO**

 **CAPÍTULO III: GALA**

Las vidas de Regina y Emma habían cambiado.

Ambas sabían que habían encontrado a alguien especial -no necesariamente en un contexto romántico, esa parte era lo más lejano en la mente de cierta gerente.- que entendía su forma de pensar y sentido del humor.

Si Regina era ingeniosa y sarcástica, Emma respondía de igual manera. Si Regina necesitaba la cruda verdad era Emma quien no temía en decírsela. Si Emma necesitaba un viaje a la realidad, era Regina quien compraba el ticket de ida y vuelta.

Se complementaban. Lo sabían. Pero de ahí a que lo admitieran entre ellas ese detalle era otra cosa.

Todo empezó por los benditos informes.

Desde que Regina le dio el permiso a Emma, la rubia pasaba por la oficina por lo menos una vez al día. Lo que más placer le causaba a la rubia era ver la cara de estúpido que ponía Peter al verla pasar.

Era más que obvio que ambas mujeres usaban esa excusa para poder pasar tiempo juntas. De informe en informe los días de entrega empezaron a contener los 45 minutos del almuerzo que brindaba la empresa.

Hoy por ejemplo no había razón de informe, sin embargo Emma se encontraba lista para ir de camino a la oficina de la CEO de Storybrooke Airlines.

-Vas donde la reina.-dijo Killian con una sonrisa sugestiva.

-Ja, ja.-dijo Emma con sarcasmo.-No pasa nada y lo sabes.

-Cierto, ya quisieras tú.

-Cállate y sigue trabajando.

-Hora de almuerzo.-dijo sacando la lengua.

-Ay que maduro que eres.

-Ya vete Swan, la futura esposa espera.

Ignorando su respuesta Emma salió de la oficina.

La rubia tenía suerte. Peter ya se había retirado, no tendría que ver su cara de tonto creído. Antes de ir a la oficina pasó por la cafetería. Sabía que Regina a veces tendía a olvidar el almuerzo o simplemente ignorarlo por completo.

Hoy sería diferente.

Entrando a la oficina vio a la morena en el escritorio mirando concentrada unos papeles.

-¿Qué piensas de una ensalada de col y de un refresco?-dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a la gerente.

-Que alguien encontró algo de comer en un lugar diferente a la cafetería.-respondió Regina mirando a Emma, la cual rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

Que Emma entrara sin tocar a su oficina a estas horas ya no era algo fuera de lo común.

-¡Hey! No hay nada de malo con mis panes con queso a la parrilla, pero sé lo mucho que te _agrada._

-Comes como un niño.-miró las refrescos.- ¿Es gaseosa?

-Sip. Necesitas un descanso.-dijo señalando a los documentos en su escritorio.

-¿Un descanso de qué? ¿De callejón sin salida tras callejón sin salida?

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó dejando los envases de comida en la superficie.

-Hay cosas que no tienen sentido aquí, trato de averiguar dónde está el error, pero no lo encuentro. Estoy buscando una explicación o causa, pero simplemente no la encuentro.-dijo soltando el aliento muy frustradamente.

-Tranquila, solo han pasado unos días.-dijo Emma tratando de destapar las botellas.

-Exacto, he conquistado y salvado compañías en menos tiempo Señorita Swan.

-¿Puedes conquistar estas botellas? Pensé que eran de esas que tienen las tapas fáciles de quitar.

-¿Me veo como alguien que puede destaparlas con los dientes? Soy la Gerente General de una empresa internacional y un poco más refinada que eso.

-Sí, eso yo lo sé.-respondió con una sonrisa buscando entre los cajones de uno de los stands de la oficina.-Pero ya en serio Regina, debes relajarte, ya sabes para que el stress no te desgaste. ¡Sí!- dijo al fin habiendo encontrado un destapador.

-Ah…. Osea, estás diciendo que no me veo bien.

-¡N-no! ósea sí, osea no, eh… a lo que me refiero es que sí te ves bien, más que bien, muy bien ah…. mejor me callo.- El rostro de la rubia estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

"¡Es en serio Emma! ¡Por qué mejor no le dices que te mueres por ella y así la completas! _"_

-Como siempre tan elocuente.

Por un momento ambas se miraron a los ojos y Emma murió al ver a la morena sonreír abiertamente sin la falsedad política del trabajo, sin sarcasmo, solamente Regina, al menos eso pudo sentir porque su corazón dejó de latir por un instante y se prometió así misma que haría lo que fuera por causar esos gestos tan suaves y encantadores.

El sonido del teléfono sacó a ambas mujeres del trance.

"No hay nada mejor que la interrupción de un momento especial." Pensó la moreno con sarcasmo.

-Dime Peter.- dijo al contestar el teléfono.

-Su madre está en la línea señorita Mills. –En seguida Regina pudo sentir la tensión entrar en su cuerpo.-La trasfiero o le digo que se encuentra indispuesta.

-Mi madre no conoce la palabra indispuesta, Peter.-dijo tranquilamente.-Transfiérela, por favor.

-Sí, señorita Mills.

Emma sabía que el tiempo que tenían juntas había llegado a su fin, era demasiado fácil saber que Regina no tenía una buena relación con su progenitora debido a su lenguaje corporal.

En ese momento, la rubia hizo un ademán para decirle que se retiraría para darle privacidad a lo cual la morena le respondió sacudiendo un poco la cabeza indicando que no era necesario.

-Madre, muy buenas tardes.

Para Emma eso sonaba como si de una llamada de un cliente se tratase.

-En efecto madre. Todo está bajo control… Entiendo. ¿A qué hora es? Ahí estaré… No necesito de un acompañante madre… Muy bien entonces, ahí nos veremos. Hasta Luego.

Un silencio invadió la oficina por unos instantes hasta que Emma no pudo más.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí.-luego de una pausa, agrega.-Mi madre, muy cordialmente, me ha invitado a una de sus fiestas de gala.

-Ehh… no es por ser mala, pero eso más bien parecía una transacción de negocios y no una madre e hija teniendo una conversación.

La morena solo guardó silencio y Emma pudo ver que la relación que acababa de describir daba justo en el clavo.

-Mi madre… ella, a veces tiene dificultades demostrando su amor. –Aunque si Regina era sincera consigo misma no podía asegurar que su madre la amase de verdad.-Quiere que yo sea capaz y—

-Y un montón de adjetivos que de seguro jamás serán suficientes para ella o ¿me equivoco?

-No.-dijo en voz baja.

Emma no podía creer lo que veía.

¿Qué había pasado con la mujer valiente y testaruda con la que siempre habla? Sin duda alguna Cora Mills había dejado más de una huella en su hija.

-Voy contigo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De la fiesta. Voy contigo.

La rubia la miró a los ojos y Regina supo que no habría otra opción, pero aún no estaba lista para pedírselo directamente.

-Si deseas.

-Pues sí deseo. ¿A qué hora será?

-Es a las 8 de la noche.

-Pues pasaré a recogerte a las 7.-dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

-Muy presuntuoso de tu parte señorita Swan.-dijo la Gerente alzando una ceja haciendo que un leve sonrojo aparezca en las mejillas de Emma.

-¡Hey! Si te vas a enfrentar a una, de las que me imagino son las tediosas fiestas de tu madre, mínimo debes ir con el estómago lleno.

-Hmm, está bien.

-Ahora, ¿podemos comer ya?

Regina no pudo resistir la cara de cachorrito que puso la rubia, era imposible hacerlo.

-Sí señorita Swan, podemos comer.

-¡Sí!

Sacudiendo la cabeza mientras reía internamente se preguntaba en qué momento la rubia se había vuelto tan importante para ella.

* * *

Había salido de la oficina con una sonrisa en el rostro. Si antes pensaba que Regina era una mujer hermosa e insufrible, ahora sabía que era una mujer perfecta. Perfecta para ella.

A lo largo de estas semanas, Emma se había dado cuenta que lo que creía era solo un gusto de adolescente había crecido cien veces más. Ella sabía que se estaba enamorando de la Gerente.

Estaba cayendo y rápido.

La rubia podía jurar que sucedió tan intempestivamente como la lluvia en un día soleado. No supo cuándo ni cómo sucedió, pero de algo estaba segura y era que no pararía hasta hacerla feliz con ella o sin ella. Quizá algún día tenga la valentía suficiente para confesarle a la morena lo que siente.

Al regresar a su área de trabajo se da cuenta que Killian ya se encontraba ahí.

-Swan, no vas a creer lo que acabo de encontrar.-dijo él con su rostro pegado al monitor.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Acabo de ingresar las últimas salidas que me diste que fueron autorizadas por la jefa, ya sabes las del proyecto con la alianza OZGreen Corp, pero cuando actualicé la data las salidas de está área subieron al triple.

-Es imposible.- dijo Emma acercándose a la pantalla para verificar la información.-Nadie puede cambiar eso. ¿Estás seguro?

-Emma, te digo que lo vi.

-Los únicos que tenemos acceso a la data final de estos movimientos somos todos los del círculo principal de finanzas.

-Eso significa que hay siete personas posibles contándonos los dos, pero sólo hay tres personas con acceso a modificaciones y sólo una de ellas no pertenece al círculo y ella es Regina Mills, sólo quedas tú y Rupert Gold, jefe del circulo principal de finanzas.

-Killian, hablar de esto sería iniciar una masacre, además no estamos seguros de que Gold esté detrás de todos esto, sería demasiado fácil de rastrear por cualquiera del círculo, no creo que se arriesgara de esa manera.

-Emma, ahí te equivocas. El rastreo no lo sería, pero por lógica sí ya que él es el jefe, él tiene los accesos, la cosa es asegurarnos de que esté involucrado. Soy tú mano derecha, quien se encarga de todo el trabajo que necesitas, tú eres quien supervisa todo el círculo y de ahí sigue Gold como Gerente General de Finanzas, pero todos saben que tú eres quien sabe cómo se mueve todo y la prueba está en que la reina siempre requiere de ti para el área.

-Killian, todo eso no nos va a ayudar en nada.

-Pues te vuelo a repetir que te equivocas. ¿Recuerdas que hace meses me dijiste que querías un programa con la capacidad de rastreo de movimientos para los demás círculos menores con todo y su procedencia y de esa manera poder controlarlos mejor?

El rostro de la rubia se tornó pensativo.

-Sí.-dijo en voz baja. -Killian esto es serio. Quiero que monitorees los accesos por parte Gold. Todo. Sé que sino hubieras visto el cambio no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de algo.-luego de un momento algo cambió en el rostro de Emma.-Regina lo sabía.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Hoy a la hora del almuerzo, Regina estaba viendo unos documentos y no sabía de que se trataba, hace días que esta con eso, me dijo que habían cosas que no encajaban, pero que no podía ver el error o el flujo. Tiene sentido. Ella sabía que algo está pasando pero no sabía de quien es el error si es que había algún error.

-¿Qué vas hacer ahora?, dime en que ayudo y lo haré.

-Escucha, por ahora haz los rastreos de los últimos estados y balances. Quiero saber cuantas veces ocurre la variación. Quiero la diferencia y su monto total. Con todo eso hablaré con Regina. Vamos a atrapar al Cocodrilo.

-Ya era hora.-dijo finalmente el joven con una sonrisa de victoria.

* * *

Para Regina, Emma era como un vaso con agua después de un día en el desierto, refrescante, anhelado y sorprendente.

Lamentablemente, Regina sabía de antemano como podían llegar a ser las citas con las cuales su madre había arreglado. Sabía lo déspotas, egocéntricos, pretensiosos y acaparadores que podían ser. Es por esa razón que estar con Emma era más que especial, porque a pesar de que no estaban en un cita, ella se había comportado superior a los demás.

Cuando fue a pasar por ella, la rubia estuvo puntual, le entregó una simple rosa, a la cual Emma dijo que era un obsequio por querer pasar tiempo con ella.

Regina lo sabía. Emma no podía ocultar bien sus sentimientos, sabía lo que causaba en la rubia y ahora no podía negar que la joven de ojos verdes era todo lo que había imaginado.

Durante la cena, fue Emma quien le apartó la silla para que se sentase, fue ella quien le preguntó animadamente que podría recomendarle, al final de la velada fue ella quien no dudó en pagar insistiendo que porque fue su idea tenía que hacerlo -y en desliz típico de Emma- asegurar que la morena podía pagar la siguiente cita. Fue ella también quien le abrió la puerta del auto y cuando la joven gerente le aseguró que no tenía por qué hacerlo, una vez más fue ella quien logró sorprenderla diciéndole que no era una obligación mas bien un privilegio.

Durante el trayecto hacia la fiesta era Emma quien preguntaba si se sentía bien, si todo era de su agrado y Regina no pudo evitar sentirse amada, sentirse importante.

Cuando llegaron, fue Emma quien salió primero solo para voltear y mirarla con una sonrisa en los labios y una mano extendida para ayudarla a salir del auto. El juego de luces de las calles, la brisa del viento jugando con su cabello, el vestido que se acentuaba a su cuerpo y en ese preciso momento Regina Mills sintió como una flecha certera se clavaba en su pecho.

Como un dardo directo al corazón.

Un dardo y Regina estaba perdida en los ojos de la mujer a la que amaba.

-Woah.-dijo Emma mientras miraba el lugar donde estaban.-Tu madre sí que sabe hacer fiestas.

-Hmm…

Por un lado Emma estaba ansiosa, era demasiado lujo, demasiada opulencia para una simple fiesta que la hacía sentir un tanto incomoda y por el otro se preguntaba ¿cómo rayos le haría para encajar en este circulo? Por un segundo se sintió como la pequeña niña huérfana que quería ser aceptada, pero al ver a Regina se dio cuenta que esa no era su misión porque la persona a quien buscaba impresionar estaba a su lado y era ella quien la necesitaba.

-Hey,-empezó Emma.-Si esto resulta ser un bodrio total, nos vamos de inmediato, ¿ok?

Una vez más Regina fue sorprendida por aquella rubia. El tono de su voz, su preocupación, su mirada, todo eso le demostraba lo mucho que a Emma le importaba que estuviera cómoda; lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir y darle una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya sabes a la primera señal, somos fuga.-finalizó ojiverde con un guiño.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos cunado escucharon la voz que podía provenir de una sola persona.

-Regina, querida.

Ambas mujeres voltearon y no cabía duda que Cora Mills estaba más que vestida para la ocasión.

-Madre.-dijo la morena acercándose para besar su mejilla.-Ella es Emma Swan.

-Mucho gusto señora Mills.-dijo la rubia estrechando la mano.

-Igualmente querida.-respondió sin quitarle la mirada, analizándola detalladamente.

"Ahora entiendo de donde lo sacó Regina."

-Madre, la fiesta esta de maravilla. Felicidades.

-Sí bueno, eso era de esperarse. Dime, ¿cómo van las cosas por Storybrooke? Sé lo mucho que puede afectar un cargo tan exigente como el tuyo.

Eso último envió alarmas al cerebro de Emma. El tono con el que Cora se había expresado no era uno de preocupación, mas bien una declaración tácita de que Regina no era capaz de manejar las responsabilidades del trabajo. Aquello solo logró que el coraje de la rubia creciera en su interior.

-Todo está bien en la empresa, madre. No necesitas preocuparte.-respondió Regina con tranquilidad, para ella esto no era nada nuevo y eso es lo que más pena le causaba.

-De acuerdo.-dijo la mayor de la Mills.-Si me disculpan debo que seguir socializando.-dicho esto le dio besos en el aire a su hija y se retiró.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, mi madre siempre ha sido así, no hay necesidad de lamentarse por algo que no va a cambiar.

Emma no pudo resistir el instinto que había dentro de ella. No podía por más que lo intentara. Tenía que proteger a Regina.

-Entiendo… ¿me disculpas un momento? Tengo que ir a los servicios.-dijo la rubia poniendo su mirada más inocente.

-Sí claro, yo iré por unas bebidas.

Emma ahora estaba en una misión. Iría a hablar seriamente con Cora y no importaba si perdía el trabajo, había algunos detalles que se tenían que ajustar.

Era más que obvio que Cora Mills no tenía ni idea del tornado que se le venía, porque no sabía que su hija había encontrado a alguien que en verdad daría hasta su vida por defenderla y hacerla feliz y era la mayor de las Mills en particular la que no cumplía con los requisitos.

Era más que obvio que Emma Swan no sabía en qué se estaba metiendo…


	4. Chapter 4: Suerte

**A.n:** Hola a todos una vez más. Les traigo el siguiente capítulo y espero que les guste y no duden en darme sus ideas. Tengo una pregunta. Solo por curiosidad alguno de ustedes ve The 100? Porque aún o me recupero de las promos para la 3era temporada. Ok solo eso. =)

Sin más, los dejo leer.

* * *

 **MÁS QUE OBVIO**

 **CAPÍTULO IV: SUERTE**

¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

En estos momentos Emma sentía que sus manos se iban a derretir de lo mucho que sudaban y por si fuera poco sentía que tenía un nudo en el estómago que cada vez se hacía más grande. A pesar de eso siguió en su misión suicida de enfrentar a Cora Mills, madre de su jefa.

Por un lado Emma no podía quedarse impávida ante tal comportamiento. Cuando ella era pequeña hubiera dado lo que fuera por una madre, por una familia, y el saber que hay personas como Regina que tuvieron esa oportunidad solo para verse oscurecida por personas como Cora le causaba mucha indignación. Emma podía comprender -hasta cierto punto- que hay personas que no quieren a los niños porque no son de su misma sangre, lo entendía, le ha pasado muchas veces en su experiencia en el sistema, -lo cual la llevó tener muchos hogares a lo largo de los años- pero lo que no entiende es cómo, siendo de la misma sangre, hay personas que descuidan, ignoran y abandonan a su hijos.

Quizá es porque ella misma fue una niña que fue abandonada, quizá es porque nunca tuvo una explicación de sus padres –porque los tuvo en algún momento, sino no hubiera sido concebida- quizá sean muchas razones por las cuales la rubia se siente de esa manera, pero algo estaba claro en ella y era que jamás haría lo mismo, que defendería a quienes quiere y a Regina, pues a ella la ama y con mayor razón iba a protegerla.

Cuando por fin tuvo a la morena a la vista, se armó de valor, corrigió su postura y caminó con seguridad hasta donde ésta se encontraba.

-Señora Mills, un minuto de su tiempo.-dijo con falsa admiración.

Volteando con una sonrisa practicada miró a la joven acompañante de su hija.-Dime, querida. ¿A qué debo tal honor?-El tono burlón estaba disfrazado, pero la rubia igual pudo captarlo.

Tragándose el coraje, Emma respondió.-Solo quería decirle que me ha gustado mucho esta fiesta, sobre el todo el tema conservador y elegante del lugar.

No cabía duda que la joven trataba de demostrar que encajaba perfectamente en aquel lugar a pesar de su clara incomodidad. Aquello era algo que Cora notó rápidamente lo cual llamó su atención, pues ¿qué hacía ella en un lugar como este? Evidentemente Regina tenía una _diversidad_ de amigos.

-Gracias, pero tengo la impresión que no me ha buscado para alagarme.-dijo la morena tomando un sorbo de la bebida en su copa.

-Tiene razón.-Solo pudo sonreír falsamente.-Verá señora Mills, no soy una persona complicada, soy una persona protectora.

-Ya veo. Señorita Swan vaya al punto no tiene caso que desperdicie mi tiempo.

De un segundo para otro la conversación tomó otro semblante. La temperatura de la habitación podía haber bajado a cero por la manera en que ambas se miraban.

-Muy bien. Regina es mi amiga, ella es una mujer especial, ingeniosa, trabajadora, graciosa, comprensiva, llena de vida y eso lo sabría usted si es que le hubiera dedicado tiempo a su hija para poder conocerla.-terminó la rubia acusando a la morena tranquilamente. El nerviosismo que sentía se había evaporado al recordar la mirada de decepción de Regina al nunca estar a la altura de su madre.

Emma podía apostar y ganar a que Cora le había arrancado el corazón-si es que pudiese- más de mil veces hasta el momento; aun así no se iba dejar amedrentar.

-Me parece señorita Swan que eso no es de su incumbencia.

-Me incumbe porque le afecta a Regina, _su hija_. Usted la hiere y casi siempre con los más mínimos detalles.

Cora la miró fríamente.- ¿Piensas que yo hiero a mi hija?

Emma no tardó en darle una cara de incredulidad.

-¿Decirle "lo mucho que puede afectar un cargo tan exigente" como el suyo? Yo creo que sí, eso la hiere, la menosprecia.-contestó Emma ferozmente.-Le pone metas muy altas, inalcanzables diría yo, tienen una relación que parece ser entre dos personas extrañas en vez de ser una hija y una madre conversando, los cumplidos que le brindan parecen más bien insultos escondidos. ¿Qué clase de Madre hace eso?

Por un momento Emma pensó que se había pasado dela raya, pero ya no podía parar, era ahora o nunca.

-He criado a mi hija con esas expectativas para que crezca lista para triunfar. Tiene que estar preparada para todo. Ella sabe que la amo, de lo orgullosa que estoy.

La voz Cora tenía un tono seguro y confiado, pero Emma vio por encima de la farsa.

Conocía esa cara, esa falsa fachada, esa falsa valentía, sentirse algo que uno sabe que no es. La conocía porque ella había recurrido a la acción más de mil veces en diferentes círculos sociales, en diferentes hogares.

-Esas son mentiras señora Mills, a mí no me engaña.-Cora soltó el aliento sorprendida, la habían atrapado.-En su afán de proteger a su hija, de que no cometa los mismos errores que usted se le ha olvidado demostrarle su amor y eso era lo único que quería.-Dijo Emma más calmadamente.

Cora la miro y le dio una sonrisa triste. Lejos estaba la mujer altanera y soberbia. Frente a la rubia solo estaba una madre que no sabía en qué momento había perdida a su hija.

Cora miró a la muchacha por un segundo. Esta joven valiente, atrevida y directa le había dicho las cosas en su cara, algo que nunca había sucedido, ni su difunto espeso tuvo las agallas de acorralarla de tal manera.

Pensó en todas las veces en que había oído escuchar el apodo que tan irónicamente le habían impuesto, "Reina de Corazones" porque al parecer ella no tiene el suyo o al menos eso era lo que la mayoría pensaba y al parecer su hija, de una manera inconsciente, probaba la veracidad de aquel sobrenombre.

-Señorita Swan, la verdad es que no sé cómo demostrar mis afectos. No sé cómo amar bien, no sé cómo ser una buena madre. Un día ella era un bebe y al otro era una mujer independiente que era todo lo que quería en ella.

Cora estaba ahí, abriéndose a Emma y ella pudo ver que al igual del parecido físico, madre e hija tenía otra cosa en común, la misma expresión de vulnerabilidad.

-Me parece que debería empezar por esa parte.-dijo Emma posando su mano en el brazo de la morena tratando de hacerle saber que estaba ahí, que entendía.

-¿No crees que sea demasiado tarde?-los ojos de Cora tenían esperanza y temor, ansiedad y asombro.

-Señora Mill—

-Cora, llámame Cora.-la rubia le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ok, Cora. Yo…-tomó aire y continuó.-Yo nunca conocí a mis padres y sé que, aunque no me guste admitirlo, me hubiera gustado que me encontrasen, que me dijeran que sí me querían… es… es por esa razón que puedo afirmar que no es tarde para usted. Y Regina… ella le ama, siempre ha querido su aprobación, su cariño más que el poder.

Unos segundos de silencio pasaron en el cual ambas mujeres llegaron a un acuerdo de manera mental.

-Gracias por todo, Señorita Swan.-dijo al fin la mayor.

-Emma, ya sabe, si yo tengo la oportunidad de llamarla por su nombre pues usted tienen el mismo privilegio.-agregó Emma con un guiño tratando de aligerar la conversación.

La morena sonrió.-Mi hija tiene mucha surte, Emma.

-No Cora, la suerte fue mía.

* * *

Regina estaba distraída.

Mucha gente se había acercado a saludarla, gente sin importancia y aún Emma no regresaba de los servicios higiénicos. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser ir al baño? Por lo visto a la rubia le tomaba más tiempo que al resto de la gente normal.

La copa que tenía designada para su acompañante había terminado en las manos de un viejo que sin vergüenza la miraba con lujuria logrando que se sienta más incómoda de lo normal.

Amaba a esa mujer, ya lo había aceptado, pero momentos como este hacía que Regina pensara si es que realmente se encuentra al cien por ciento del uso de sus capacidades.

¿Cómo le hizo ella para enamorarla? De seguro fue un momento de debilidad que por más que quisiera –todo lo contrario en verdad-, jamás se iría.

Justo cuando iba a volver a cuestionar su afecto por la rubia, ella viene caminando con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubieran pasados _años_ desde que se fue.

-Antes de que me mates, porque puedo verlo en la vena que tienes en la frente.- dijo sonriendo avergonzadamente.-déjame explicar, ok, así es la cosa… ahh, pues llegué al baño y había mucha gente, ya sabes como pueden ser las mujeres, se toman muchoooo, muchísimo, ¡demasiado! tiempo para hacer algo tan sencillo.

Era más que obvio que Regina no creía lo que Emma decía, le rodó los ojos y simplemente suspiró.- Ya olvídalo Swan.

-En serio lo siento.-dijo dando su mejor carita de cachorrito inocente con puchero incluido.

Regina sabía que no tenía más opción que aceptar aquella disculpa, pero no se lo haría saber tan fácilmente. Antes muerta que sencilla.

-No sé señorita Swan, íbamos también,-dijo fingiendo decepción. De reojo pudo ver como la rubia abrió los ojos rápidamente y ansiosa la miró

-P-pero, per—

-Tranquila Emma, sólo era una broma.-dijo soltando una pequeña risa.-Solo quería ver tu reacción.

La rubia la miró con su cara de carrocho triste.-Eres mala.

-Pues te lo mereces por hacerme esperar.

-No pudo ser tan malo…

"Oh, oh… "pensó Emma al ver la cara de _es en serio_ que tenía la morena.

-¡Por donde empiezo!-exclamó alzando las manos trágicamente.

Mientras que Regina relataba la historia de cómo –muy dramáticamente- había pasado de ser acosada por muchas personas mientras esperaba por ella, Emma pensaba que había valido la pena arriesgar el pellejo por jefa.

Ahora el turno era de Cora.

* * *

Killian sabía que no podía quejarse, después de todo él tomó su decisión.

Pero ahora que lo piensa, quedarse toda la noche en la empresa tratando de indagar más con respecto al problema que tenían no fue una de sus grandes ideas. Todo sucedió porque se dejó llevar por la emoción de atrapar al sin vergüenza de Gold - que bien merecido se lo tiene- aun sabiendo que Emma no esperaría resultados tan inmediatos –como a las 4:30 de la mañana-, la rubia confiaba en él. De todos modos, ya estaba en el barco por así decirlo y lo único que quedaba era izar las velas e ir contra viento y marea.

Después de muchas horas de trabajo lo único que encontró fue nada, ¡una gran nada! , el Cocodrilo sí que se había conseguido muy buena protección.

Justo cuando pensaba darse por vencido, de ir a casa y descansar logró conseguir el rastro del movimiento en las salidas.

Casi grita de la emoción cosa que duró poco cuando vio lo que había en el monitor.

-¿Que rayos…?-se preguntó en voz al ver la actualización del sistema.-No puede ser, esta mierda se complicó aún más.

* * *

Cuando Emma Swan llegó a su trabajo aún sentía las vibras de la noche anterior y aunque nada fuera de lo común sucedió –Ok, tal vez si pasaron muchas cosas.- sentía que había dado pasos gigantes en el progreso con su relación con Regina. Después de unas horas en la fiesta la rubia llevó a su jefa hasta la puerta de su casa y es ahí donde todo cambió.

 _-Bueno.-empezó la rubia llevándose una mano a la nuca nerviosamente.-Espera que la hayas pasado bien, claro que obviando a la recepción de tu madre y a las personas que no entendían tu espacio personal._

 _-Emma, me divertí.-dijo quitándole las dudas a la rubia.-te cuento que jamás me había divertido en una reunión realizada por Cora Mills así que lo considero un hecho histórico._

 _-¿En serio?-el rostro de la joven mostraba que tan valiosa era aquella confirmación para ella._

 _-Muy en serio señorita Swan. Te lo agradezco._

 _El rubor ahora cubría las mejillas de la rubia.-Que bueno, es decir misión cumplida._

 _En ese instante Regina tomaba una decisión mental._

" _¿Y si la invito a pasar?"_

" _Pensará que quieres algo más"_

" _Y claro que sí, pero no por ahora, al menos no para la clase de actividad que tengo pensada."_

" _Ok, entonces invítala con la excusa de solo conversar o que es muy tarde para que se regrese a casa. ¡Utiliza tu ingenio mujer!"_

" _¿Te das cuenta que somos la misma persona?"_

" _Sí y también que tengo que dejar de tener conversaciones conmigo misma."_

 _Aclarando la garganta empezó-¿Te gustaría pasar?_

 _La rubia pasó saliva. "¿Es en serio, estoy viva aún?"_

 _-¿A-a t-tu casa?_

" _Di que sí, di que sí, ¡di que SÍ!"_

 _-Sí.-y Regina no pudo evitar que su voz se tornara más profunda._

" _Mierda, esa voz. Acabo de morir."_

" _Espera Emma…"_

" _¡¿Qué?!"_

" _No es para tener sexo"_

" _Ya lo sé, pero vale la pena soñar. De todas manera me apunto para lo que desee."_

 _-C-claro._

" _¡Maldita sea, deja de tartamudear!"_

" _No puedo, me pone nerviosa"_

 _La morena la hizo pasar a la sala._

" _Respira, eso es. Tranquila. Eres Regina Mills y puedo con esto."_

 _-¿Te gustaría una copa de la mejor a sidra de manzana que hayas probado?_

 _-¿Tienes algo más fuerte que eso?_

 _-Por su puesto._

" _¿Estamos coqueteando? porque no creo que mi corazón aguante. Quizá si siente lo mismo" Pensaba la rubia._

" _Control Regina, control. Ya sabes, lo que hay en ti dejes ver, porque si no a mi Madre le daría un infarto o lo que es peor, le puede hacer algo a Emma." Pensaba la morena. "Ok, respira, algún día tendré mi oportunidad."_

Entre las bebidas y la conversación ligera, Emma una vez más estuvo segura que no podía encontrar a alguien con quien encajara de mejor manera. Después unas horas la CEO le ofreció el cuarto de huéspedes -sin duda no durmió nada porque se la pasó pensando que a sólo unos metros se encontraba en una cama el objeto de sus afecciones- prometiéndole que al día siguiente tendrían panqueques de manzana con chispas de chocolate.

Inconscientemente la joven se llevó al estómago, el desayuno fue más que extraordinario, sobre todo porque nadie había cocinado para ella. Aún podía sentir el sabor exquisito en su boca. Esa mujer era más que perfecta.

La morena le había ofrecido su ropa más casual –cosa que Emma no creía que ella pudiera poseer- para luego dar la sugerencia de que amabas podían ir al trabajo en el Mercedes de la morena.

Por lo visto el día estaba empezando de maravilla.

Entrando a la oficina se encuentra con la cara angustiada de Killian.

Ok, la maravilla acaba de terminar.

-¿Qué te pasó?-lo observó por un momento. -¿Es la misma ropa de ayer?

-Me quedé toda la noche acá y antes de que interrumpas y digas que no era necesario,-porque ya Emma había abierto su boca para contestar.-tenía que hacerlo y la verdad ahora que vi los resultados era más que necesario Emma. Mira esto-dijo entregándole un folder.

Jamás había visto a Killian tan serio, ni si quiera cuando tuvo su primera entrevista de trabajo. Por lo visto el asunto de Gold había salido de control. Revisó el documento y casi se desmaya al verlo.

-Mierda.-dijo en voz baja

-Lo sé, pensé lo mismo cuando lo vi. Tienes que hablar ya con la Reina, porque en 20 minutos te enviaré un mensaje de texto para congelar todos los movimientos usando tu código de autorización.

-Y es en ese momento donde él se dará cuenta que sus planes están al descubierto.-dijo entendiendo sin dejar de mirar los papeles.-Killian.-empezó otra vez.-Después del mensaje quiero que avises a todos con la autorización de Regina, -el joven la miró sorprendida.-que nadie debe dejar salir a Rupert Gold. Nadie.

-Sí jefa.

-Notifica a David de seguridad, porque de esta él no se escapa.

Era más que obvio que el Cocodrilo ahora tenía los minutos contados.


	5. Chapter 5: Visita

**A.n** : Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y una vez más gracias a todas las personas que leen fic, que le dan un review, lo hacen su favorito o lo siguen. Muchas gracias. Ahora sí los dejo leer.

* * *

 **MÁS QUE OBVIO**

 **CAPÍTULO V: VISITA**

Su mañana había empezado de manera esplendida.

Bueno comenzó desde ayer. Más que nada en la noche ya que había terminado de una manera increíble, así que era algo lógico que su mañana continuara igual debido a que la razón de sus afectos había compartido todas esas horas con ella.

Sin duda sintió que tenía la fuerza para escalar mil montañas después de ver la cara de felicidad de Emma al ver el desayuno que preparó. La domesticidad del momento era agradable y si debe confesarlo, es algo a lo cual podría acostumbrarse.

Quizá no debía adelantarse tanto, pero no podía evitarlo, con la rubia ella se sentía valiosa, apreciada, querida, todo lo que había deseado aún sin tener la necesidad que Emma le confesara sus sentimientos ya que podía verlo en sus hermosos ojos. Por otro lado, por más que Regina quisiera, no podía negar el fuerte deseo de que fueran algo más, de tomar la decisión y al diablo con lo que pensara su madre, pero… la verdad es que aún no estaba preparada para las consecuencias que eso conllevaría. Tal vez con el tiempo se llenaría del valor necesario para hacer lo que realmente quiere sin pensar en la aceptación de mamá Mills.

Algunos dicen que todo lo bueno tiene su fin y parecía que este momento sería una prueba de ello, ya que de todas las cosas que esperaba en este día jamás hubiera imaginado -ni si quiera pasado por la cabeza en sus mejores sueños o pesadillas, dependiendo- de que su madre pudiera visitarle, menos en su oficina; así que imaginen su sorpresa cuando Peter la llama para avisarle que Cora Mills estaba en el lobby esperando por su señal.

Ahí habían dos cosas que estaban mal, -ok quizá más de dos cosas, pero en este momento solo podía fijarse en las que resaltan más- primero su madre había venido a verle.

A su oficina.

A propósito.

Eso era raro. Con las justas hablaban por teléfono y se veían en una y que otra reunión.

Segundo su madre estaba esperando que ella confirmara con Peter para que pueda pasar.

Jamás en la vida.

Su madre jamás pedía permiso, mucho menos pediría el suyo, Cora Mills entraba de frente y sin disculparse. Quizá fuera una trampa o una especie de prueba porque de seguro esto no podría estar pasando.

Ocultando su preocupación e incertidumbre le dijo a dijo a su secretario que hiciera pasar a su madre.

La mayor de las Mills pasó cruzando la oficina con ese estilo de realeza al cual su hija se había acostumbrado y a la vez asimilado. Pero había algo diferente en ella, no parecía tan distante e inalcanzable como siempre y eso la asustaba un poco pues nunca había visto a su madre actuar de esa manera.

-Madre.-comenzó Regina.-Buenos días, ¿a qué debo tu visita?-y su preocupación aumentó cuando vio que Cora tomó asiento en el asiento del escritorio y comenzó a frotarse las manos en un ademán que denotaba nerviosismo. El mismo que ella tenía.

¿Pero qué rayos estaba pasando?

¿Acaso había entrado a un mundo alterno?

¿Le habían cambiado de madre?

Ahora sí que estaba más que preocupada.

Estaba bordeando en la ansiedad. Su madre tenía que hablar y rápido.

Por otro lado Cora no sabía por dónde empezar, había mucho por hacer y tan poco tiempo. Se había pasado toda la noche pensando en lo que dijo Emma Swan y lo dura que había sido la verdad, tanto daño y ahora tenía que reparar todo de alguna manera.

Después de unos momentos en los cuales Regina pudo jurar que fueron como 28 años más una maldición. Cora aclaró su garganta y empezó.

-Quiero que sepas que siempre he estado orgullosa de ti. Siempre.

La joven abrió los ojos como plato. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Era como si le hubiesen echado un balde con agua helada más cubitos de hielo dentro.

-¿Q-qué?

Que su hija se sorprendiera tanto por lo que había dicho le demostraba lo muy deteriorada que estaba su relación, pero a pesar de eso haría lo que fuera para que mejorara. La miró a los ojos y trató de poner la sinceridad que sentía en sus palabras en ellos.-Hija, estoy orgullosa de ti.

-Madre…-dijo la morena en voz baja. Era lo que siempre había querido escuchar y ahora que tenía la oportunidad se dio cuenta que no estaba preparada para la carga emocional que sintió de repente.

-Sé,-continuó al ver que su hija la miraba y que sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.-sé que no he sido la mejor madre, ni que te he demostrado ninguna afección-Cora maldijo por lo bajo, sentía que en vez de mejorar las cosas lo único que hacía era recordarle a su hija lo mala madre que era. Dejando salir el aliento, siguió-Pero siempre, siempre fuiste lo que soñé, más de lo que pensé, siempre tan inteligente, noble, capaz, y yo…. Yo, te dejé de lado, perdóname hija, perdóname, déjame demostrarte que puedo ser mejor.

Las lágrimas caían por los ojos de ambas mujeres. Dos generaciones uniéndose como nunca antes y Regina solo pudo salir de su escritorio y abrazar a su madre con toda la fuerza que tenía, como nunca antes, con toda el amor que sentía, con toda la alegría. Era como si fuera una niña de nuevo.

Cora sentía el calor de su hija, tenerla en sus brazos y supo realmente el valor de todo el tiempo que había desperdiciado con su tonta indiferencia y en ese preciso momento juró amarla como se lo merecía.

Después de minutos, ambas se separaron y tímidamente se dieron una sonrisa, era implícito que este sería un nuevo comienzo.

-Madre,-la joven secó las lágrimas de Cora con sus manos.-te perdono.

Cora rió de felicidad y fue lo más natural que Regina pudo ver; jamás hubiera pensado que escuchar esas palabras de su hija serían de tal importancia para ella. No había palabras que pudieran describir lo que sentía así que solo la abrazó una vez más.

Después de unos momentos en los cuales ambas trataron de recomponerse, Regina se preguntaba qué habría hecho cambiar de tal forma a su madre. Cora, al ver el ostro de su hija, supo que era lo que pasaba por su mente y decidió responderle mostrándole un lado a su hija que no sabía que existía.

-La señorita Swan y tú, ¿son algo más?-dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Regina la miró sorprendida por la acción y de inmediato su rostro se enrojeció al comprender lo que su madre quiso decir, para luego mirarla asustada. Era muy probable que su madre le provocara un infarto o algo parecido en cualquier minuto.

-M-madre…. pues…-Cora la miró sin ninguna malicia, ni decepción, solo con una sonrisa y la joven pudo sentir el alivio inundar todo su cuerpo.-No madre, somos solo amigas.

-Es una pena. Esa muchacha sí que te quiere.

-¿En serio?-Regina no pudo evitar preguntar.

¿Era en serio lo que decía su madre?, ¿era en serio que no le importaba su sexualidad?, ¡¿era en serio este momento?!

-Tranquila, hija, tenía mis sospechas, pero -comenzó Cora como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.-Te amo como eres. Siempre. -de inmediato Regina sonrió tímidamente aún sorprendida con las abiertas expresiones de afección que recibía.-Y si necesitas más certeza sobre cierta rubia, pues ella debe de _apreciarte_ mucho debido a que no cualquiera se enfrentaría a mí.

Los ojos de la joven morena se abrieron grandemente.

¡¿Acababa su madre de insinuar, de decir, que Emma, Emma Swan, la rubia de finanzas, que _ella_ , se había enfrentado a Cora Mills?!

-¿Ella habló contigo?-preguntó al fin en voz baja. La respuesta que estaba esperando había llegado. Emma había sido la razón de que tuviera este momento tan trascendental con su madre. No creía que fuera posible, pero Regina sintió que se había enamorado aún de la joven de ojos verdes.

-Sí. Fue ella quien abrió mis ojos, fue ella quien se acercó a mí demandando que te tratase bien.-La mayor de las Mills miró con timidez a su hija.-Ella pudo ver en mi algo que yo había olvidado y no fue por mí, lo hizo por ti, porque le importas.

Regina quedó silencio por unos segundos.

-Gracias por escucharla, madre.

-Créeme hija que soy yo quien te da las gracias por darme una oportunidad.

Regina le dio una sonrisa.

-Deberías invitar a Emma a salir.-dijo Cora de pronto.

-¡Madre!

-¡Hija!-respondió de la misma forma.-No pierdas tiempo, necesito nietos para engerir.

-¡Madre!-dijo una vez más la morena.-ni si quiera hemos tenido una cita y ya estás pensando en nietos.

-Pues deberías. Es más, ni bien la veas deberías preguntarle y misión cumplida.

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Emma Swan entró en la oficina.

Cora Mills le dio un guiño a su hija, esta casi muere de la vergüenza.

Por otro lado la rubia se estaba jugando la vida con su acción. Peter le había prohibido entrar, le había advertido que Regina estaba en una reunión con su madre, pero Emma insistió prometiéndole tomar toda la culpa porque lo que tenía que decir era de vital importancia.

Lo que no se esperaba era la sonrisa pícara que tenía Cora en los labios al vela entrar tan casualmente a la oficina, como si fuera cosa de todos los día, lo cual no estaba fuera de la verdad, pero eso no era algo que Emma quisiera compartir en este momento.

-H-hola.

Ambas mujeres respondieron el saludo y la señora Mills se levantó de la silla y se despidió de su hija con un beso en la mejilla.

-Querida, espero verte pronto para cenar juntas en casa, puedes traer compañía, una _cita_ sería ideal.

Regina se sonrojó ante la implicancia y su madre solo sonrió divertida. Emma tenía la boca abierta aún asombrada por lo que acaba de ver.

Cuando Cora se acercó a la rubia, la cual seguía parada a unos pasos de la puerta.

-¿Vienes muy seguido por acá Emma?

La joven abrió y cerró la boca con sus mejillas rojas –P-pues… y-yo…ah…

-Tomaré eso como sí. Nos vemos pronto señorita Swan. Espero me reserve una _visita_ -dijo al fin con guiño para luego salir de la habitación.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-preguntó la confundida y ruborizada rubia mientras avanzaba hasta donde estaba su jefa.

-Mi madre decidió sorprenderme con su visita.

-¿Estas bien?

No cabía duda que el modo protector se había activado y Regina solo pudo sonreír ante tal demostración.

-Sí, aún estoy superando el shock, pero no te preocupes todo está bien.

-Que bueno.

Emma quería preguntar qué era exactamente lo que había pasado, si debía darle otra visita a Cora o no; la interacción percibida no había sido a misma a la de la gala, todo se sentía mejor, pero la rubia tenía que asegurarse.

-No se me olvida ni por un instante que tuviste mucho que ver en todo eso.

La rubia la miró sorprendida. ¿Cómo lo supo? En ningún momento pasó por su mente que Regina se llegará a enterar.

La morena solo le alzó una ceja y Emma solo pudo darle una sonrisa tímida y avergonzada.

-¿Estoy en problemas?

-Todo lo contrario. Gracias.

-De nada.

Ambas se miraron y el mundo quedó en silencio.

Emma pudo ver el universo entero en los ojos profundos de Regina. Pudo morir con solo ver la sonrisa tímida y tierna que se asomó en sus labios carnosos, casi alcanzar cielo con la vulnerabilidad que se veía en su mirada, pudo sentir su corazón tratar de salirse de su pecho al latir más aprisa solo con escuchar su respiración. Había valido la pena arriesgarse por ella.

Regina podía sentir los ojos Emma clavándose en los suyos, podía sentir como tatuaba su nombre en su alma. Pudo sentir como sus pulmones en cualquier momento explotarían por lo apresurada de su respiración, pudo sentir el deseo de tomarla en sus brazos y quedarse ahí para siempre. Con ella, que sin pedir nada a cambio le había dado todo lo que podía, todo lo que necesitaba.

La rubia tomo aire y respiró profundo, debía de concentrarse primero en lo que estaba sucediendo con Gold antes de embarcarse en la siguiente misión.

-Hay algo que tienes que saber.-empezó Emma con seriedad. Regina salió de la nube de sueño y recién se percató del folder que la joven tenía en la mano-Se trata de Rupert Gold.

La morena recibió el folder y sus ojos marrones pasaron por todo el documento y por cada hoja leída, su rostro se iba poniendo más dura. Finalmente Regina alzó la mirada.

-¿Notificaste a David?

-Sí. Lo siento mucho.-dijo la rubia tomando la mano de Regina.

-No te preocupes, me alegra saber que la causa de tantas incongruencias en mi empresa por fin llegue a su fin. Emma, te pido un favor.

-Lo que sea, Regina.

-Antes de que se lo lleven tráelo para acá.

-No te preocupes. Le avisaré a Nolan.

El celular de Emma sonó indicando un mensaje nuevo. Killian había bloqueado el sistema. Ahora solo tenían que esperar.

* * *

La actualización del sistema fue inesperada. Rupert Gold estaba a punto de destruir la tecla "F5" de tanto apretarla. Su corazón empezó a latir. No había manera de que Regina se haya enterado de sus acciones. No había posibilidad.

Salió del programa para volver ingresar y esta vez una ventana de "Acceso denegado" apreció.

Ahora sí estaba jodido.

-Maldita Sea.

¿Pero quién carajos le habría hecho esto?

De inmediato un nombre vino a su mente.

"Emma Swan. De seguro fue ella. La muy infeliz."

Ella era la siguiente al mando y sabía de ante mano que todos en el círculo principal de finanzas solo le obedecían porque ella se los pedía. De seguro era Swan y su mascota emo. Le cortaría la mano a Killian Jones si le fuera posible en este momento.

De inmediato guardó todo lo que pudo en una memoria usb y lo demás en su portafolio. Era hora de largarse de aquí. No tenía mucho tiempo.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina y salió como un rayó. Su secretaria al verlo quedó extrañada por su actitud.

-Señor, ¿a dónde va?, ¿cancelo sus citas?

-Cállate. Tú no me viste.-dio desesperado.

-¡Señor Gold!-trató de ayudar la joven, pero su jefe siguió su camino.

Aceleró el paso hasta el ascensor. Tocó el botón más de cinco veces en su nerviosismo. Las puertas se abrieron y soltó la respiración al ver que no había nadie dentro.

Cuando el ascensor llegó a su destino a el sótano con su famoso _ding._ Rupert pudo sentir que su respiración se estabilizaba cosa que le duró poco porque al abrirse las puertas se dio con la mirada fulminante de David Nolan.

-¿Tiene alguna prisa señor Gold?

Trató de huir, de cerrar el ascensor, pero no pudo. Estaba atrapado y lo sabía. No había nada que lo salvara.

* * *

El teléfono en la oficina de Regina sonó indicando que el momento había llegado.

Con el permiso de la Gerente General de Storybrooke Airlines, las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a Rupert Gold escoltado por David Nolan, Graham Humbert y August Booth.

-Me llamas para darme la compañía querida.-comenzó el jefe de finanzas con su típico tono burlón y sarcástico.

Tenía la mira en Mills, pero no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada asesina a Emma Swan, la cual estaba ahí y confirmaba su sospecha de que ella fue la culpable de todo esto.

La joven gerente lo miró y dio un paso adelante tapándole la visión que tenía de la rubia.-No _querido_ , te traje aquí para que te hagas cargo de tus responsabilidades. Y créeme. Son muchas.

-No tienes ninguna prueba.-respondió con rabia.

-Sí que las tiene.-dijo Emma mostrándose ante Gold.-y sé que tú tienes las tuyas,-este le mandó una mirada desafiante.-pero no las necesito, tengo todos tus movimientos guardados, incluido lavado de activos, posesión de acciones, entre otros.

-No tienes idea en lo que te estas metiendo, Swan.-dijo acercándose amenazadoramente, David solo miró al hombre como advertencia.

-Te metiste con la empresa equivocada.-la rubia no retrocedió.-Y pagaras las consecuencias.

Graham recibió un mensaje y movió la cabeza disimuladamente para comunicarse con Nolan. Regina supo al instante de qué se trataba.

-Tu limosina espera Gold, disfruta la prisión.-dijo al fin la morena con una sonrisa triunfal.-Me encargaré que tus bienes paguen por todo lo que tomaste.

-¡No!, ¡no me puedes hacer esto!

-Ya lo hice.

En ese momento la policía entró y el equipo de seguridad se encargó de entregar a Rupert Gold.

Era más que obvio que el cocodrilo tendría tiempo de sobra en prisión.


	6. Chapter 6: Sorpresa

A/N: ¡Hola queridos lectores! Antes que nada deseo decirles que no dejaré esta historia y disculpen la demora, el trabajo me tiene un poco estresada. El próximo capítulo ya está listo así que no se preocupen por la siguiente actualización.

Por otro lado The 100 destruyó mis sentimientos y la verdad es que ningún otro show me había herido tanto, así que si hay alguien que necesita conversar/rajar/liberarse pues no duden en contactarme haré lo posible por animarlos =)

Mi esposa me dio una noticia y ella yo vamos a tener un bebe, ¡todavía pienso que es un sueño!, ¡es súper genial! , ok me calmaré un poco =D También quiero aprovechar este momento para darle mis saludos especiales a mis hardcore fans (al menos de esta historia): thewoman00, 15marday, mills y Love girl! (ya que mi esposa me hizo ver que ustedes siempre me han dejado un comen) ¡Muchas gracias! También saludos a los que leen esta locura y los que lo hacen su fav/alert/comentan, gracias.

Ps. Mills y love girl: como no puede responderles personalmente les diré por acá que continuaré con esto y que Mills, tú, me diste la idea para cierta parte de este capítulo.

Sin más los dejo leer.

* * *

 **MÁS QUE OBVIO**

 **CAPÍTULO VI: SORPRESA**

Lo peor había pasado, al menos eso era lo que creía Emma, pero no iba a negar que estaba a punto de estallar. Tratar de cumplir con sus responsabilidades y ayudar a Regina en todo lo que le había sido posible no había sido nada fácil, sin embargo es algo que haría sin pensarlo miles de veces por aliviarle la carga a su testaruda jefa, que a pesar de estar fuera de sus límites de energía y lo mucho que ella le insinuaba que descansara no había dejado de trabajar y hacerse cargo del daño colateral.

En resumen la semana había sido un asco.

Un gran y cansado asco y por enésima vez maldijo a Gold por hacer de las suyas complicando sus vidas.

-¿Cómo va todo con la jefa? –preguntó Jones distrayéndola de sus pensamientos.

En verdad podía agradecer que Killian no haya abandonado el barco, su ayuda y sus ánimos había hecho que la rubia no se volviese loca, al menos no del todo.

-Hmm, aún no deja de preocuparse… sé que es mucha presión, pero no quiero que se agobie…-su ceño fruncido y el rostro lleno de preocupación era algo que el pelinegro no podía tolerar, eran amigos y no iba a seguir soportándolo.

-Hablé con August y me entregó la invitación.-dijo cambiando la conversación por completo. Tenía un plan y si jugaba bien sus cartas Emma y la Reina tendrían tiempo para respirar. –Deberías usarla.-se puso a buscar en su maleta encontrando un sobre dorado.-tómala.

La rubia miró el objeto con mucha indecisión, no tenía ganas de asistir a ninguna parte, no tenía ganas para nada sólo para dormir.

-No lo sé Kil, no me da mucha emoción ir.-dijo con desgano.

-Anda, tómala, aunque sea para que la tengas de recuerdo, ¿sí? -con un quejido la rubia lo tomó.- Tal vez te traiga los mismos resultados que a August.-dijo fingiendo desinterés.

La reunión pasada ayudó a que el menor de los Booth consiguiera formalizar la relación con la chica con la que estaba saliendo.

La rubia miró una el sobre en sus manos.-Tal vez pueda ayudar…-dijo en voz baja sin pensarlo.

Killian la miró y por dentro saltó de la emoción.

¡Misión cumplida!

Después de todo lo que hace por ellas pediría a la pareja que sus tres primeros hijos llevaran su nombre. Sí, con eso si podría vivir.

* * *

Sabía que esta visita podía tener buenos o malos efectos, pero Cora se moriría más de mil veces si es que ni siquiera intentaba porque debía finalizar todo con Rupert y dejarle ciertas cosas en claro.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado estar en un lugar como este, la penitenciaria de la ciudad, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Daba gracias que le hayan permitido pasar como visita para hablar con el canalla.

Esperaba sentada en la mesa cuando lo vio venir escoltado de dos guardias y sus manos esposadas. Bien merecido se lo tenía.

-Que milagro que vienes a saludarme, querida.-su expresión burlona no había cambiado en nada. Se sentó como si fuera dueño del mundo, sin ninguna preocupación.

-¿Qué tal la prisión, _querido_?, con mucha libertad de seguro.

Justo en el clavo, eso hizo que Gold perdiese el acto, apretó los dientes.-Tu mugrosa hija se va arrepentir, ¿te olvidas del poder que tengo?

-Es por esa razón que vine hasta aquí.-dijo sin mostrar lo molesta que se puso al escuchar el insulto.

-¿Vas a rogarme por tu hija, por la compañía?

-No, sólo vine a avisarte que me reuní con quienes querías vender las acciones, acciones que nunca te pertenecieron cabe recalcar,-la cara de sorpresa de Gold era demasiado cómica, pero Cora siguió adelante.- no les gustó saber que también iban a ser estafados, de seguro te estarán esperando.-sonrió un poco al ver sus puños cerrados.-También debo aclararte que como no tienes nada debido a que todo lo que poseías ahora le pertenece a Storybrooke Airlines y déjame decirte que cuando salgas, si es que sigues vivo de eso mis abogados se están encargando, no tendrás nada más que la ropa que traes puesta.

-¡Puta de mierda! –dijo queriendo lanzarse contra Cora, pero uno de los guardias lo sentó de nuevo sin delicadeza.

-Te metiste con la hija equivocada.-dijo con desprecio.-disfruta tus vacaciones, querido.

Sin más salió de la sala con la cabeza en alto. Ese mal nacido no iba a meterse más con su familia.

* * *

La semana había sido demasiado larga para ser real. Definitivamente Regina necesitaba un descanso porque con todo lo sucedido con Gold, la media que no dejaba de entrometerse y con las finanzas estabilizándose nuevamente que se sumaban día tras día durante la semana, ella estaba segura que ni tiempo había tenido para dormir.

Su momento de reflexión en la quietud de su oficina fue interrumpido cuando la rubia, la cual siempre le traía paz y tranquilidad con su sola presencia, entró en su oficina.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Emma mientras se adentraba en la habitación tratando de ocultar lo preocupada que se encontraba.

-Como cualquiera que pasa por estos momentos.-dijo con cierto grado de sarcasmo, cerró el documento que había estado leyendo, ya no entraba más información en su cabeza.

-Ya veo.-dijo rodando los ojos sintiendo un poco de calma, al menos el estrés no le había quitado eso.-Tengo una propuesta no muy adecuada para ti. Regina, -empezó la joven sentándose en uno de los muebles.-necesitas un descanso, y no lo digo porque creo que no puedas con todo esto, todo lo contrario, eres la persona más capaz que conozco, pero es por esa misma razón que sé que necesitas relajarte un poco, ¿está bien?

-De acuerdo, Emma, -hubo una pequeña pausa y continuó una vez más. -gracias, en verdad aprecio mucho lo que haces por mí.-dijo suavemente. La rubia le dio una de sus sonrisas más grandes. -¿Entonces cuál es tu idea para relajarme?

-Pues necesitas un par de tragos.

-¿Alcohol, señorita Swan?, ¿en serio?-dijo dándole una mirada incrédula.

-Bueno te dije que era una propuesta no muy adecuada, pero lo necesitas.-Regina sólo le dio una mirada fulminante.-escúchame, ¿sí?-la morena hizo ademan con la mano para que siguiera.-Ok, así es la cosa, necesitas un tiempo para ser tú misma y olvidarte de todo el drama que estamos pasando y pues no estarás sola, iré contigo y conversaremos y si no te gusta nos vamos en el acto, anda ¿qué dices?-dijo al final esperanzada.

Regina reconocía sus buenas intenciones, pero su idea de relajarse en este momento era ir a la cafetería de la empresa por un café y sentarse ahí maldiciendo en voz baja al idiota de Rupert; sin embargo no podía negar que la compañía de la rubia era lo que más le atraía de su idea, eso sí era algo que quería y si somos sinceros cualquier momento con Emma era más que glorioso.

Miró una vez más el rostro de la joven y no pudo resistirse, iría a donde si ella tan sólo lo pidiese, pero esa era algo que no se lo haría saber.

-De acuerdo, Swan.-dijo aparentando resignación.

Y una vez más Regina fue atacada por la hermosa sonrisa que la rubia le dio.

Una vez más su corazón fue bombardeado dejándola indefensa y con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios que rápidamente ocultó.

-¡Genial!

Es así como las dos se encontraron horas después en un pequeño bar, sentadas en la barra tomando shots de tequila, los cuales no habían sido más de tres cada una.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Regina sintió que todo el estrés que sentía desaparecía gracias a que la joven de ojos verdes no había parado de contarle historias hilarantes de su juventud haciendo que se perdiese ella, que se olvidase de todo menos de ella. Ya había grabado en su mente cada detalle de la hermosa rubia, la manera en que sus ojos verdes brillaban cuando contaban que le causaba mucha gracia o felicidad, como arrugaba un poco la nariz cuando había algo que no le agradaba o se encontraba pensando en algo, como movía la cabeza por un costado cuando la escuchaba hablar, su corazón lo había guardado todo.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Emma pudo ver la transformación que ocurría en la joven de cabellos marrones y una vez más quedó asombrada. La postura rígida de su cuerpo había desaparecido, la tensión de su rostro, de sus expresiones habían sido reemplazadas por una vulnerabilidad que hicieron que el corazón de la rubia diera saltos enormes, su voz y su seducción sin intención habían hipnotizado su mente, sus ojos oscuros habían tatuado una vez más su nombre por todo su cuerpo, no pudo ni quiso escapar.

De pronto todo cambió por completo.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?-preguntó Regina sacando la joven de sus pensamientos.

La joven gerente no pudo evitarlo. Fue como un reflejo.

Tenía que preguntar.

No podía detener el efecto que tenía su cuerpo cuando la joven posabas sus ojos sobre ella. Era como si ella memorizase cada parte de su ser, de su alma.

-¿De qué manera?-respondió Emma, su voz temblaba un poco, sus manos empezaron a sudar, sus piernas habían perdido el control.

"¿Se habría dado cuenta?, ¿se ha dado cuenta que estoy enamorada de ella?"

La morena lo sabía, estaba segura, sólo tenía que dar el paso, tomar la oportunidad porque no había forma en que Emma Swan no sintiera lo mismo, lo veía en sus ojos, sin embargo deseaba, más bien, anhelaba que fuese ella quien diera el primer paso.

¿Por qué?

Porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, el temor -el cual tenía la huella de su madre y por más que ahora estén en mejores términos hay heridas que dejaron cicatriz y esta inseguridad era una de esas- se aferraba de ella diciendo que quizá era todo una ilusión, un juego cruel de su imaginación y se rehusaría a perder todo aunque significase no ganar nada.

La morena miró a la rubia por un instante, verde se encontró con marrón, –Me miras como si como si….

"Me amaras."

"Te amara."

Pero ninguna de las dos lo dijo en voz alta.

Emma respiró profundo.-Lo sé.-dijo sin romper la conexión de sus miradas.

Estaba implícito, estaban expuestas, pero aún faltaba más, en ese momento Emma se prometió que le diría a la morena todo lo que sentía.

Sí o sí.

En ese momento la rubia se levantó, sacó dinero y lo dejó la barra, luego le ofreció su mano a Regina dándole la más dulce de las sonrisas y la morena no pudo hacer más que tomarla.

Tomarla y enamorarse una vez más.

* * *

El ambiente había cambiado, estaba lleno de tensión, de deseo, de necesidad, de pasión y durante todo el camino hacia la mansión ambas no dijeron una sola palabra, sólo miradas.

Ahora una vez más se encontraban en el pórtico de la calle Mifflin #108.

Una vez más que Emma sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas iban a traicionarla dándose por vencidas.

Una vez más que Regina sentía que su cuerpo en cualquier momento se desvanecería dejándola sin fuerzas ante la mirada penetrante de su amada.

La rubia tomó valor, trató de calmar su respiración, pero era inútil, pasó saliva y empezó.

-Regina, me preguntaste por qué te miro,-la morena la miraba, parecía tan frágil en ese momento. Su corazón latía muy aprisa, ¿estaba yendo esta conversación por el lado que ella imaginaba, esperaba con ansias? -y la verdad es que no puedo hacer otra cosa, -la morena soltó un poco el aire sorprendida, empezó a temblar.- me preguntaste cómo te miro y la verdad es que te miro como si te amara, porque te amo, -los ojos de la joven gerente se llenaron de lágrimas.-porque no me has dado otra opción, porque ya no sé cómo no hacer otra cosa más que amarte, me es imposible porqu-

Alguna vez has sentido que te ahogas, te falta el aire y luego sales a la superficie y sientes ese alivio, el respirar de nuevo, el _sentir_ de nuevo, pero en ese instante todo se siente diferente, nuevo.

Bueno, ambas mujeres podían sentirlo en este momento.

Todo lo que Emma pensaba decir quedó en el olvido porque Regina, porque sus labios estaban sobre los suyos y en un segundo sus manos se aferraron a la cintura de la morena en un intento de sentir que era real, que verdaderamente estaba sucediendo y ella respondió el beso con todo su ser, con todo el amor que sentía, su cerebro había perdido toda función a excepción de amar a esta mujer, de seguir en el baile del que estaban siendo participe sus bocas.

De pronto sintió las manos de Regina perdiéndose en sus mechones rubios, sintió como la joven la atraía más a su cuerpo, más a su alma. Pudo sentir que su corazón ya ni siquiera estaba en su pecho, la morena ya se lo había llevado, tomado cautivo para nunca más regresar.

El momento llegó a su fin por la falta de oxígeno, de lo contrario jamás hubieran tenido tal necesidad. Regina no quería dejar este momento, quería grabarlo con exactitud, guardarlo por siempre en su corazón. Su frente junto a la suya, sus respiraciones mezcladas, el calor de su cuerpo, todo.

-Te amo.-dijo sin soltarla.-y tampoco me has dado otra opción y sí que la busqué.-la rubia sólo soltó una pequeña risa y le dio un guiño para luego colocarle un beso.

-Ahora tienes que descansar.-dijo Emma, trayéndolas de nuevo a la realidad.

-Lo sé, pero ¿deseas pasar? -dijo con su voz ronca, seductora, hipnotizante.

Apretó las piernas porque ese tono había ido directo a su centro.

Tenía que ser fuerte.

-No me tientes mujer porque lo que menos haría sería dormir.-las mejillas de Regina se tiñeron de rojo ante la implicancia y para la rubia no había visión más hermosa que esa.

-No es tentación si ambas queremos lo mismo.-respondió mordiéndose el labio.

Emma sabía con seguridad que su ropa interior ahora sí estaba más que arruinada. Aquella acción era demasiado sexy como para ser ignorada.

"Se fuerte Emma, ¡resiste!"

La rubia tomó aire.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacer esto bien, quiero…-dijo cerrando los ojos tratando de calmar su libido por un momento para luego abrirlos. En ellos Regina vio que en verdad Emma quería darle algo que una sola noche, quería darle un mejor momento, quería que fuera especial así que acarició su rostro y la besó de nuevo para que su rubia se animara a continuar.-Quiero darte todo lo que mereces Regina, no soy muy buena en esto, pero haré lo posible por ser lo que necesitas.

-Mi querida y tonta Emma,-dijo sonriendo dulcemente.-tú eres lo que necesito. Sólo tú.

En ese momento la luna quedó llena de vergüenza al verse opacada por la sonrisa de Emma que iluminó el lugar en aquella noche.

-Entonces, eh… me preguntaba si tienes tiempo libre mañana.-Regina alzo una ceja al ver que su rubia era asaltada por los nervios. No habría forma en que ella se negaría a pasar tiempo con Emma, sin embargo aprovecharía está oportunidad para divertirse un poco.

-Depende de la ocasión, Emma.-con falsa seriedad.

-Oh… -se le salió desalentada. Tosió un poco para aclarar su voz, no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. -pues... yo...

-Pues tu…-repitió Regina sonriendo.

"Vamos Emma, dilo, ármate de valor, ya estas a medio camino."

"Al diablo con todo, será lo que será."

Ocultando su nerviosismo la rubia prosiguió.

-La ocasión es que salgas en una cita conmigo.-Regina no pudo evitar la sorpresa ante tal declaración, sabía lo que venía pero aun así no estaba preparada.- ¿Qué dices?, ¿saldrías conmigo?

Los ojos verdes de la rubia brillaban de emoción y cierto aire de timidez.

-La ocasión lo amerita, mi agenda está libre.-respondió la morena dándole un guiño.

-¿Eso es un sí? –preguntó una vez más moviendo un poco la cabeza con su corazón latiendo a mil queriendo escapar de su cuerpo.

-Eso fue un rotundo sí.-dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

Emma mantuvo los ojos cerrados luego saltó con su mano el aire, esa última parte fue sólo en su mente.

Lo había logrado.

Sí, tenía una cita con la mujer de sus sueños.

-Nos vemos mañana Em-ma.-dijo la joven gerente pronunciando su nombre seductoramente y la rubia pudo jurar que su ropa interior casi cae al suelo.

Esa mujer la iba a matar, pero que buena forma de morir.

La morena prosiguió colocándole un beso en la mejilla, la cual la encendió en el acto. La morena se dio la vuelta para entrar a su casa y Emma se quedó paralizada con una sonrisa tonta en los labios aun sin creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Sin duda hoy no podría dormir.

-Que descanses Emma.-dijo finalmente Regina estando ya dentro con la puerta entre abierta.

-Tú también.-dijo.-Espera.-se movió rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito un beso más.

-Pues ven y recíbelo.

La rubia la atrajo a su cuerpo por la cintura y la morena tomó posesión de su cuello y luego ambas se perdieron en un beso.

Estando en el auto Emma sacó el celular de su bolsillo, marcó el número y esperó a que contestaran.

-Aló.-contestó una voz ronca, probablemente la rubia lo había despertado.

-Killian necesito un favor.

* * *

El pelinegro se preguntaba por milésima vez ¿en qué rayos había estado pensando cuando aceptó esto?

Ah, es cierto.

¡No lo había pensado porque había sido bruscamente despertado por su traicionera amiga!

Sabía que no podía quejarse, después de todo él había plantado semilla y tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias.

Tomó valor y movió la manija de la oficina.

La joven gerente levantó la mirada de su trabajo, para observar con curiosidad al amigo de Emma. Se distrajo por un momento al ver su atuendo, chaqueta negra de cuero y delineador en los ojos. Rodó los ojos internamente, el chico parecía un pirata emo, Swan sí que tenía un amigo con un sentido particular de la moda.

Siguió con su inspección y no había duda de que el muchacho estaba nervioso, traía consigo una caja plana cuadrada color crema atada con un lazo color dorado, a esto ella levantó una ceja.

¿A qué venía todo esto? Pronto lo sabría.

Killian viendo la mirada clavada de Regina en él decidió terminar con esto de una buena vez.

-Gerente Mills, tengo un mensaje de Emma para usted. –empezó y por dentro sentía que morirá ante los ojos penetrantes de Regina, ella no respondió y él tomó eso como su oportunidad continuar.-bien, esto es para usted.-dejó la caja en el escritorio y luego le entregó un sobre.

Esta era la parte que Killian no quería hacer, pero Emma le pidió explícitamente que por favor esperase a que ella leyera la carta. Sin duda algún día cobraría el favor y más le valía que no escuchara ni una queja de su parte.

La morena tomó el sobre y al ver que Jones no se había movido de su lugar lo miró y él pasó saliva audiblemente.

-T-tienes que leerlo.

En seguida la morena abrió el sobre.

 _Hola hermosa, sé qué te estás preguntado qué diablos pasa por mi mente, pero todo está planeado, sólo sígueme la corriente, ¿ok? La razón principal de esto es para decirte que te amo y quiero que lo sepas, no me cansaré de decírtelo ni de demostrártelo y como hoy será nuestra primera cita tengo algo especial preparado, tenme paciencia ¿si?, sé que no te gustan mucho las sorpresas, pero te prometo que valdrá la pena. Te amo mi reina._

 _Tuya por siempre, Emma_

 _Ps. Te doy el regalo/satisfacción de ver a Killian sufrir ;)_

Regina sintió como todo su cuerpo se llenaba de felicidad, sintió como de una manera muy sencilla su rubia había logrado sacarle una sonrisa.

Miró al joven que parecía estar lista para huir en cualquier momento y sonrió por dentro.

Como amaba a esa mujer.

-¿Algo más señor Jones?-dijo ahogándose las ganas de soltar una risa burlona.

-Sí.-era claro para él que Regina estaba disfrutando de todo esto. Sí que era la reina mala.-El conductor designado estará en su casa a las 8 de la noche. A esto Regina volvió a levantar una de sus perfectas cejas y antes de que pudiera abrir su boca para replicar el joven agregó.-Lo siento gerente Mills, son las especificaciones que he recibido.

-Muy bien, gracias.

Killian sabía que esa era su despedida y sin más salió volando de la habitación preguntándose ¿cómo rayos le hizo Emma para enamorar a la Reina? Todavía podía sentir los nervios y el sudor en su nuca.

Era más que obvio que la relación entre ambas jamás tendría sentido para él.

Cuando Regina se encontró de nuevo sola en la oficina desató el lazo y abrió la caja. Dentro halló un hermoso vestido crema con bordados exquisitos que brillaban con la luz natural, el vestido no era de época lo cual llamo mucho su atención. ¿Qué tenía Emma preparado para ella? Sólo le quedaba esperar aunque eso no le causara ni la menor gracia.

Era más que obvio que Regina no estaba acostumbrada a las sorpresas y esta vez se iba a llevar la impresión de la vida.


	7. Chapter 7: Decisión

**A/N:** Hola una vez más queridos lectores, espero todos se encuentren bien. Les cuento que el final de esta historia está cerca. Este capítulo cambió un poco el día de ayer, así que habrán algunas sorpresas ;) espero lo disfruten. Ya saben cualquier comentario, estoy para escucharles.

Mills: Pues hiciste un comentario sobre las posibles futuras intenciones de Gold y eso me dio la idea =) =) Muchas gracias por tus deseos y esta vez el cap es más largo.

Love Girl: Muchas gracias! Ver a Killian sufrir también me pareció gracioso. Posdata la tentación sí que es grande.

Sin más ni más los dejo leer.

* * *

 **MÁS QUE OBVIO**

 **CAPÍTULO VII: DECISIÓN**

El vestido le quedaba a la perfección, entallaba su cintura a la medida, sus hombros estaban expuestos y los bordados del hermoso vestido hacían resaltar mucho más sus ojos intensos. Su cabello estaba suelto recogido por un costado dejando su cuello a la vista. Era realmente el epitome de la realeza.

A las 8 en punto el conductor estuvo en su puerta. Para su sorpresa, él le ofreció su brazo para luego escoltarla al vehículo.

El viaje no tardó en llegar a su destino, al menos eso es lo que le pareció a Regina, claro que también pudo haber sido por los nervios que sentía que iban a apoderarse de su ser y por más que quisiera su bendito corazón no dejaba de dar saltos ante la expectativa.

El conductor bajó del auto, seguidamente estuvo en su puerta para luego abrirla y ayudarla a bajar.

Cuando Regina tomó el escenario, sus ojos se abrieron de tal manera, no lo podía creer. Esta no era cualquier reunión, era un baile de gala con un estilo temático impresionante y por lo visto era realizada por personas con alto poder adquisitivo.

Lo que no entendía era la relación que tenía Emma con la fiesta, porque aparentemente esta era una gala solo para invitados. Por lo visto la rubia estaba llena de sorpresas.

Miró disimuladamente a los costados para ver en dónde se encontraba la rubia, pero ella no se encontraba por ningún lado, sólo personas extrañas. Una pareja pasó por su costado y ambos eran una imagen salida de un cuento de hadas, algo que era el tema de la gala.

Se tragó los nervios, si hoy se había vestido como una reina pues sería una reina.

–Espero que no crea que la iban a dejar sola, ¿verdad majestad?

La morena volteó al escuchar la voz, sin embargo su decepción era visible, no era quien esperaba, lo cual provocó una risa en el joven. Regina sólo le dio una mirada fulminante.

–Lo siento su majestad.-dijo alzando las manos y decidió seguir con su parte.

Regina lo miró detalladamente, el joven estaba vestido con un traje negro –para variar agregó mentalmente– elegante, pero la barba que siempre había visto en él había desaparecido aunque sus ojos seguían teniendo el delineado acostumbrado. Dentro de todo, Killian Jones parecía un príncipe, un príncipe pirata, pero un príncipe al fin.

–No sabía que estarías aquí. –fue lo único que dijo y para Killian fue suficiente, Emma le había dicho que Regina no se sentiría cómoda estando con él por más que ella disfrutara su sufrimiento, por lo visto tenía razón.

–Lo sé su majestad, –dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa. –pero es mi honor acompañarla hasta el salón. –el ojiazul le dio su brazo y ella titubeó pon un momento para luego unir su brazo con el suyo.

* * *

A un lado del lobby principal, cerca de las escaleras estaba Emma. Decir que estaba ansiosa sería quedarse corto, ya no sabía qué hacer, a este paso estaba segura que le haría un hueco al piso.

–¡Puedes calmarte Emma! ¡Vas a hacer que me dé náuseas y no soy yo el que tiene que impresionar a alguien! –dijo el joven moreno de ojos azules que estaba a unos pasos.

–Amor, recuerda que tú estabas en la misma situación al año pasado.-dijo una castaña de ojos verdes.

–¡Lo recuerdo, ella me golpeó y me dijo que me calmara! –Kayla sólo le dio una sonrisa divertida, en ese momento August parecía un niño.

–¿Piensas golpearla?-dijo manteniendo con una sonrisa.

–No.–dijo con un puchero.

–Ok, entonces ve y anima al leoncito. –dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

El joven se acercó a la rubia.–Hey.

–Ya lo sé, August, ya lo sé, pero cada vez que me calmo vuelve de nuevo la ansiedad.–dijo bajando la cabeza.

–¿Recuerdas que me dijiste cuando me pasó a mí? –la joven sólo movió un hombro.-me dijiste que ella me amaba y que todo iba a salir bien. ¿Amas a Regina, Emma?

–Sí.–afirmó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

–¿Ella te ama?

–Sí.–contestó una vez más.

–Entonces no tienes nada que perder, leoncito, nada, ¿me entiendes? –él la abrazó y pudo sentir el cuerpo de la rubia relajarse poco a poco.

–Está bien.

–¿Emma? –Kayla se acercó a ellos.

–Dime, Kay.

–Parece que tú novia ya está aquí.

Los tres clavaron su mirada en la joven que entraba a la mansión.

Estaba acompañada de Killian, pero aquella mujer hermosa, llamó la atención de todos los que ahí estaban. Ella esta imponente, sublime, resplandecía, parecía un ser etéreo.

–Woah. –dijo Emma sin podérsela creer.

Su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente, de repente su boca se secó y no pudo ni recordar su nombre, muchos menos saber cómo hablar.

–¿Ella es Regina? Leoncito sí que te sacaste la lotería.

–Parece como si verdaderamente viniera de una familia real.–agregó Kayla abrazando a su novio.

August miró a Emma. –Leoncito, cierra la boca y ver por tu chica.– Eso despertó a Emma y en seguida fue donde la joven.

–En verdad se aman.–dijo la castaña mientras veían como ambas mujeres interactuaban, Killian quedó olvidado.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?–el joven la observó

–Por lo forma en cómo se miran. No necesitan decir más nada.

Escoltada por Killian, entró hacia el lugar. Las luces, la decoración, todo se veía de primera, lujos no eran exagerados, sólo lo necesario para recrear ambiente, todo se veía como una fantasía. ¿Cómo había hecho Emma para recibir invitaciones? Eso lo averiguaría más tarde, lo que menos quería era que sacrificara algo sólo por hacerla feliz, lo cual era algo muy típico de Emma, sacrificarse siempre por ella.

Ni bien hubo puesto un pie en el vestíbulo, sintió como las miradas se dirigían hacia ella. Respiró hondo y siguió adelante.

–Está muy hermosa.–dijo Killian en voz baja.

Sus mejillas se cubrieron con rubor.-Gracias.

En eso levantó la mirada y la visión que tuvo hizo que el aire dejara de entrar en sus pulmones, ahí estaba ella, hermosa con sus cabellos dorados en ondas sobre sus hombros, el vestido un tono más oscuro que el de ella acentuaba el color de su piel y sus dotes femeninos. Ella estaba perfecta.

Amabas se miraron, perdiéndose la una en la otra, perdiéndose en sus respiraciones, en sus ojos.

Killian se sentía como el violinista, como la quinta rueda del coche. ¡Tanta dulzura y tensión de seguro le daría diabetes! Felizmente que August y Kayla venían para acá, ellos se encargarían de todo, por ahora su objetivo estaba cumplido, ahora trataría de mezclarse entre la gente y ver si puede conseguir su propia chica. Sí, le dejaría toda la melosería al moreno y su novia, su obra ya está cumplida. Sin más se internó en lo más profundo de la fiesta.

Ninguna de las jóvenes notó cuando el joven desapareció. Lo único que eran capaces de percibir fue la cercanía que no era lo suficiente para satisfacerlas. La rubia tomó la mano de la joven y le colocó un beso suave –En verdad eres una reina. Estás hermosa, la más hermosa del lugar.–La sonrisa de Emma no podía caber en sus labios.

–Yo podría decir lo mismo.–dijo Regina sonriendo mientras se sonrojaba.

–Ajem.–se escuchó detrás de la rubia.

–¡Amor! –dijo Kayla mientras golpeaba el brazo del moreno.

–¿Qué?, también quiero conocerla.

–Todo a su tiempo.

–Está bien.–dijo aceptando su derrota.

–Lo siento, ya íbamos a ir por ustedes.-dijo Emma tomando la mano izquierda de Regina, la cual sonrió entrelazando sus dedos. –August Booth, Kayla Sanders, ella es Regina Mills.

–Es un placer.–dijo Regina estrechando la mano que tenía libre.

August miró la mano, la ignoró por completo para luego abrazar a la morena, luego Kayla le siguió los pasos.–Ya era hora, y el placer es mío, veo que Emma por fin dijo un cumplido que haya funcionado.

La rubia se sonrojo hasta las orejas. –¡August!

Regina soltó una risa.–Gracias. No cambiaría por nada a mi rubia.–Emma pudo sentir como todo su ser resonaba al escuchar esas palabras. Podría explotar de felicidad. Con ternura le dio beso en la mejilla.

–Pasemos al salón, la música es más que exquisita.–dijo Kayla mientras que el moreno tomaba su mano para luego dirigir el camino.

La melodía estaba en el punto, los instrumentos seducían a todos con las armoniosas notas que producían, incluyendo a una joven de ojos verdes que no pudo evitar mirar con adoración a su cita.

-¿Deseas bailar? –la rubia le ofreció su mano con una sonrisa.

-Me encantaría.

Todos en el lugar quedaron maravillados, ambas se movían con gracia y elegancia, por la mente de todos los presentes pasó que quizá sí estaban viviendo en otro lugar, que estaban realmente en un baile de realeza y que sus monarcas eran esas dos mujeres profundamente enamoradas.

–Sé que ya lo he dicho, Regina, pero estás realmente hermosa.–dijo Emma mientras la atraía más a su cuerpo. –Te amo.

La morena miró a los ojos, sentía que su corazón se derretiría, la besó con ternura, la besó con amor.

–Te amo más de lo que sé puede amar a alguien.–la rubia puso su frente contra la suya

Ahí estaban ellas, bailando suave y delicadamente, definitivamente sentía que el momento no tendría final.

–¿Emma?

–Dime, preciosa.–le dio un beso en la frente invitándola a seguir.

–¿Cuál es el propósito de esta gala?

Por una parte Regina quería preguntar por qué ella había escogido esta gala en particular, sabía que ella no era muy buena con toda la hipocresía de la gente de sociedad, eso lo había visto claramente cuando la acompañó a la reunión de su madre, pero no quería tomar ningún riesgo con su curiosidad así que hizo esa pregunta, porque sabía que Emma debía tener un motivo, así era su rubia.

–Pues la familia Booth, –Regina inmediatamente reconoció al apellido del amigo de Emma.–realiza este tipo de galas cada año para recaudar fondos que son dedicados al albergue, The Enchanted Forest, para jóvenes huérfanos que han sufrido de maltrato físico o psicológico.

Con esa información en mente, Regina recuerda -no con la claridad que deseaba- el apellido debido a las insistencias de su madre por asistir a una de aquellas reuniones organizada por una de las familias más acaudalas del estado -por no decir el país– en una de sus mansiones. No cabía duda que estaba justamente en una de esas reuniones.

La morena apoyó su rostro en el hombro de la joven.–Eso es algo muy loable.–dijo con sinceridad.

Era algo que había llamado la atención cuando una de las amigas de su madre siempre se jactaba de su donación no por el bien en sí, sino por el que dirán, lo cual no iba con los fines fiesta. Hasta donde sabía, su madre siempre había recalcado la trasparencia de la organización y eso no era algo que Cora hiciera a menudo, así que daba por hecho que así era.

–Lo es.

Regina nota la mirada de Emma, hay algo más detrás de la historia pero no iba a presionarla. Sabía que su rubia, había sido parte del sistema, pero no sabía si había pasado por ese tipo de experiencias.

Ante ese pensamiento apretó a Emma contra su cuerpo. El corazón se le encogía de dolor de sólo imaginar a su preciosa rubia en ese tipo de situación. Swan de inmediato sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de la morena.

–Tranquila.–dijo colocando un beso en su frente. El momento había llegado, le abriría su corazón por completo a la diosa que tenía en sus brazos.–Conocí a August en un orfanato cuando teníamos seis años, nos hicimos amigos al instante y fuimos al mismo hogar asignado para nosotros. Nuestras experiencias no fueron del todo buenas.–dijo tensándose ante los recuerdos. Regina beso su quijada esperando pacientemente a que continuara,–el inspector se enteró de eso y nos regresaron de nuevo al orfanato. Los dos tratamos de cuidarnos mutuamente, pero las cosas no nos fueron tan bien, nos separaron y me enviaron a otro hogar. Cuando regresé una vez más al orfanato no volví a ver a August.–La rubia cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de concentrarse.

–No tienes decir nada Emma, no si es demasiado.-dijo con suavidad.

Ella besó sus labios.–Lo sé, pero quiero que lo sepas. Estuve de casa en casa y cuando tenía dieciséis, estaba a punto de abandonar la escuela, lo único que quería era escapar, huir lo más lejos posible y salir del sistema, justo cuando había tomado la decisión August apareció de nuevo en mi vida, me encontró, quizá fue el destino, lo que sea, la cosa es que me lancé a sus brazos a llorar, lloré como nunca antes y por un momento me sentí en paz. Resulta que la familia Booth lo había adoptado, la familia que fue al orfanato buscando por alguien que fuera su hijo, algo que ni toda su fortuna pudo darles, se enamoraron de él. Fueron ellos, –.dijo tratando contender las lágrimas,–ellos quienes me sacaron del sistema y me integraron en su hogar, quienes me dieron razones para terminar la escuela, quienes me dieron mi mejor opción, quienes a pesar que en momentos pensaba en mis padres biológicos y en porqué me abandonaron no dejaron de amarme sólo me amaron aún más, quienes me impulsaban a ser mejor, quienes me enseñaron que a pesar de no tener su sangre era parte su familia, su hija, fueron ellos quienes pagaron mis estudios universitarios, fueron ellos... quienes me adoptaron.–Regina secó las lágrimas que se escaparon de los espejos verdes que tanto amaba, se aferró con toda su fuerza al cuerpo de la joven, jamás la dejaría ir.–Para mi cumpleaños número 17 ellos crearon The Enchanted Forest para que jóvenes como nosotros tengan un lugar a donde acudir. Porque no somos invisibles, porque importamos.

–Te amo Emma, te amo por ser tú, por ser mi salvadora, por ser valiente, por ser una gran mujer, te amo por ser como eres, te amo.

La rubia la abrazo con todo su ser, daba gracias que ella no la miraba con disgusto, ni caridad, sólo con amor. Regina beso sus labios con pasión. No había espacio para lastima ni disculpas, sólo había necesidad de reforzar el lazo que las unía.

–Gracias a ellos te he conocido a ti Regina.–dijo sonriendo.

–¿Cómo así?

–Mamá me comentó que Storybrooke era una buena opción para demostrar mis habilidades, después de todo es una de las empresas más grandes del mundo, yo no estaba segura, pero ella insistió y papá la apoyó al 100 por ciento.

–Tienes razón, ahora les debo mi felicidad.

Emma sonrió, dicha felicidad estaba evidente en su bello rostro y sus brillantes ojos.–Regina, quiero que sepas que valió la pena pasar por todo eso porque me llevó hasta a ti. Te amo.

Sus labios se unieron en un ritmo ya familiar, danzaron al compás de sus corazones uniéndose en un beso sin igual. El cielo, las estrellas, él universo enteró quedó pequeño ante el sentimiento que las embargaba. .

–Ven conmigo.-dijo la rubia y Regina solo asintió moviendo la cabeza porque sus palabras había sido arrebatadas.

De la mano Emma se dirigió a un balcón.

–La vista es hermosa.–dijo Regina tomando la escena de los jardines del lugar, el juego de luces más la belleza natural eran fascinantes.

–A mí me parece celestial.–respondió su amada. La morena volteó a verla y se encontró con los dos ojos esmeralda preciosos fijos en ella.

De inmediato sus mejillas de tornaron rojas, sintió un salto en su pecho y sonrió tímidamente por un momento.–¿Estás segura que no eres un príncipe encantador?

–Sip, pero puedo ser su hija.-dijo con un guiño provocando la risa de la morena. En ese instante juró que haría todo lo posible por hacerla reír, por hacerla feliz.–Hay algo que no he hecho hasta ahora.

–¿Qué?

La rubia tomó su mano, la llevo a sus labios para besarla.–Regina Mills, gerente de Storybrooke Airlines, Mí terca súper atractiva inteligente jefa.–dijo sonriendo juguetonamente y dicha joven rodó los ojos.–¿aceptarías ser mi novia?

–Hmm, no lo sé.–Emma hizo un puchero.–pensé que ya lo era.

–¡Sí! –dijo con su puño en él aire.

August entró en ese momento.–¿Se te hizo leoncito?

Ambas saltaron ante la interrupción.

-¡August!

-¡¿Qué?! Esperé demasiado, Kayla no me dejaba entrar y no interrumpí su baile, ya responde.

Regina sólo rio en voz baja. Agradeció a todos los cielos por la presencia del joven en la vida de su novia.

Novia. Eso causaba miles de sensaciones en su estómago.

–Sí, Regina Mills es mi novia.–dijo rodando los ojos.

–¡Genial! Dame esos cinco.–exclamó levantando la mano. Emma no pudo evitar las risas que se escaparon cuando chocó su mano con la de su hermano.

–Ya veo que el parecido es extremo.–dijo Regina moviendo la cabeza.

–Lo sé nena, es más que atractivo y sexy, ¿cierto?

Regina alzó una ceja, miró a su novia.–Súper sexy.

–Lo sabía.–dijo satisfecha.

–No sólo vine por la actualización, también vine para decirte que la reserva especial esta lista leoncito.

–¿Reserva especial?–preguntó Regina extrañada.

Emma le dio un beso en los labios.–Ven conmigo, mi reina.–dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Ella guió a la joven gerente a una de las habitaciones de la mansión la cual estaba ambientada para una cena romántica con velas alrededor. La mesa, decorada con elegancia y la melodía de la orquesta de la gala acompañaba suavemente como fondo.

–Permíteme.–pidió Emma mientras jalaba la silla para la aquella mujer de ojos intensos.

–Sí que estas llena de sorpresas.

–Pues tengo quien me motive.

La cena la pasaron entre sonrisas cómplices, miradas prolongadas, gestos provocadores, sonrisas que delataban el deseo. Deseo que ambas sentían llenar todo su ser. Sin duda Emma y Regina esperaban que la noche no tuviese final

Al finalizar la cena la morena tomó la mano de la joven para colocarla en su cintura, seguidamente rodeó con sus brazos en su cuello y la besó perdiéndose en ella.

* * *

La cita había llegado a su fin, pero algo que simplemente Regina Mills se rehusaba a creer. No estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. No permitiría que otra cita terminase en el pórtico de casa. Esta vez no.

–¿Pasas? –la morena estaba en una misión, utilizaría todo sus herramientas para lograr su objetivo. Morderse los labios, bajar un poco el tono de su voz que sabía que enloquecía a Emma de seguro le daría los resultados que deseaba.

–R-regina.

–No puedo esperar más.

–Pero...

–Emma, te amo... te deseo.

–Mierda.

–Toma tú decisión Em-ma–.dijo besando su boca para luego morder su labio inferior.

La rubia sintió como el escuchar su nombre de esa manera mandó un rayo directamente a su parte más íntima. Estaba jodida. La morena estaba jugando con fuego, pero mentiría si dijese que no quería quemarse.

–Ya lo hice.–dijo para luego tomarla de la cintura besándola con pasión.

Por un momento su cerebro hizo corto circuito, aún no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo. Sintió su cuerpo temblar ante la idea se unirse con la mujer de sus sueños.

Ninguna de las dos podrá decir cómo, pero entre besos y caricias llegaron a la habitación principal.

–Emma.–susurró la morena hipnotizando a la rubia, haciéndola presa del deseo.

–¿Estas segura?, si quieres podemos esp-

–Estoy segura, no me hagas esperar más.

Sus ojos se encontraron, ambas reflejando lo que sus cuerpos a gritos pedía y sin más, cual imanes, sus cuerpos se juntaron besándose frenéticamente. Era rápido, pero cargado, por momentos lento mientras sus lenguas exploraban. Trataban desesperadamente acercarse más, tocarse el alma.

De un momento a otro la ropa estorbaba y Emma no desperdició el momento en sentir la piel de la morena, suave y delicada, quería sentirlo todo. Su estómago se tensaba ante el deseo, sus manos voltearon a la morena, su boca besaba su cuello mientras sus dedos trataban de liberarla de aquel vestido que si bien la había hecho lucir hermosa ahora era sólo una inconveniencia.

Regina gimió ante las sensaciones que asaltaban su cuerpo, su piel, sus sentidos, podía sentir a Emma, pero quería aún más.

El vestido cayó el suelo y ahí estaba Regina expuesta ante su amante. Emma no dudo en posar sus manos en su cintura. Subió acariciando su espalda hasta llegar al brassier, lo desabrochó y con rapidez lo apartó de su cuerpo.

Emma respiró profundo, la morena volteó y ella pudo verla en su gloria. Por un momento en aliento le faltó, su corazón de aceleró y casi cae rendida a sus pies. Todo en ella era perfecto. Guardó cada detalle en su memoria, cada detalle de sus pechos redondos que se moría por besar, de su cintura, de su piel y de la trusa que aún cubría su centro delatando lo lista que estaba Regina para ella. Emma no podía mentir sabía que se encontraba en el mismo estado, porque estaba más que segura que su ropa interior esta arruinada.

–Eres realmente hermosa.–dijo con adoración.

Regina pasó su mano por sus cabellos dorados y luego moldeó sus labios sobre los de ella.

–Emma quiero sentirte.–dijo con su voz entrecortada llena de ansias y escuchó a la rubia dejar escapar un gemido ante tal declaración.

Con sus labios marcó el camino hasta su cuello, besando, lamiendo, mientras sus manos encontraban el cierre del vestido.

La morena se deshizo del vestido de la rubia y su mirada tomó la obra de arte que era su novia.

Sus pechos cremosos con sus pezones erectos, hicieron que Regina recordase lo mojada que estaba y lo mucho que necesitaba que Emma estuviera dentro de ella.

–Te amo.–dijo mientras iba de nuevo movida por el amor y el deseo a la mujer que pronto sería suya.

Entre besos y caricias Emma la llevó a la cama, ahí ella no dudó en recorrer el cuerpo de la morena con su boca, desde sus piernas hasta sus muslos, desde sus caderas hasta su cintura. Se perdió por un momento en esos hermosos y exquisitos senos.

Con un dedo trazo la aureola, luego el pezón que pedía su atención. Sin más sus manos tomaron sus pechos, perfectos para ellas, mientras besaba su cuello.

Su boca gradualmente bajos hasta uno de sus senos. Mariposas se podían sentir en el estómago de Regina, la exitación se veía por toda su piel, electricidad pasaba por donde besaba, tocaba.

Arqueó su cuerpo atrayendo a la rubia aún más mientras ella chupaba, succionada su seno y con la otra mano la trataba de exprimir más sensaciones dentro de ella.

Sintió el temblor en su centro, movió su cuerpo haciendo que Emma estuviese entre sus piernas, sentirla aún más cerca.

Emma levantó la mirada por un segundo.–Te amo Regina, para siempre.-dijo en voz baja, era una promesa, un juramento.

La morena pudo sentirlo en su alma, pudo sentirlo en su piel, puedo sentirlo en su corazón con la manera en que la rubia la devoraba con sus ojos verdes dilatados por el deseo, por la necesidad, lo sintió con la manera reverente que había tomado su voz, lo sintió con la sinceridad en su rostro.

La morena la besó con desesperación, la llevó a su espalda y ahí tomo la dirección de este baile. Besó sus senos los cuales la habían vuelto loca cuando al fin pudo verlos, sus pezones rosados se habían quedado en su mente y ahora deseaba tenerlos en su boca. La respiración de Emma era entrecortada y sus gemidos alimentaban las acciones de Regina.

La moreno levantó la mirada y conectó sus ojos con los de la rubia, su lengua trazaba su pezón a la perfección y Emma no pudo resistir el gemido que escapo de sus labios. Regina le dio el mismo trato al otro pecho que esperaba por ella.

Regina supo que se había vuelto adicta al cuerpo de la rubia. A su suavidad, a la respuesta ante su toque, ante su aroma, su sonidos, todo.

Emma la atrajo a su boca donde sus dientes y lengua tomaron residencia, sus cuerpos moviéndose a la perfección buscando alivio, buscando satisfacción. Era un juego intoxicante, el provocar, tocar, lamer, chupar, acariciar, el perder el control.

Y perder el control fue una afirmación porque Emma no pudo más, rodó a Regina en la cama hasta quedar encima de la morena. Con sus ojos en ella, bajo con su boca y sus dedos hasta llegar a donde sabía que ella la necesitaba con ansias.

–Emma.

Regina sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar ante la estimulación.

La rubia tomó la última pieza de ropa, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba Regina de su centro, la morena alzó sus caderas y Emma la deslizó por sus piernas.

–Joder.-Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Jamás había visto algo tan hermoso, tan perfecto. Ahí estaba Regina, desnuda, temblando, esperando por ella.

Sentía los latidos de su corazón resonar en todo su ser, Dios, que mierda hizo para merecer semejante mujer.

Pasó los dedos por su centro, de arriba hacia abajo, una y otra vez, estaba mojada, sus dedos pedían perderse dentro. La voz de Regina llegaba a su oídos, sus gemidos de placer iban a volverla loca. Sin más deslizó su dedo medio penetrándola. Un gemido gutural y profundo retumbó desde el pecho de Regina y se deslizó por sus labios mientras sus caderas buscaban aún más de la mano de Emma, desesperada por más presión, desesperada por sentir a la rubia dentro de ella, porque se fundiera en ella. Aquel sonido condujo Emma sobre el borde del climax, con la cara roja por el calor que irradia de su cuerpo, impulsada por esa sensación retiró su mano para llevarla a su boca, necesitaba saber del sabor de su amada.

Regina se quejó ante la perdida y justo cuando iba a demandar que la rubia volviera al lugar donde la quería se dio con la escena de Emma lamiendo su esencia de sus dedos. Sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante tal acción.

Sabiendo que tenía la mirada de Regina en ella, bajó lentamente hasta que sus labios quedaron sobre centro, la morena arqueó las caderas, mordió su labio inferior sin poder evitar mojarse aún más pensando en lo que venía.

Emma se hundió en ella, bebió de ella, lamió, mordió, chupó, todo lo Regina tenía para darle. Jugaba con ciltoris, la penetraba con su lengua y luego sus dedos la llevaron al éxtasis.

–No pares Emma, n-no… n-no pares.

La rubia no tenía pensado parar, siguió alimentada por los sonidos de su amante. Podía sentir lo apretada que estaba, lo mojada que se sentía. Cuando encontró el punto exacto Regina arqueó su cuerpo perdiéndose en el placer.

La rubia la tomó en sus brazos basándola, susurrando palabras de amor en su oído mientras que la morena trataba de regresar al mundo real. Definitivamente nada la había preparado para tal orgasmo. Regina la besó, sintió el néctar que había producido para Emma, y una vez más gimió de placer, al sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo.

–Te amo.–escuchó a la rubia decir.

–Yo igual, pero me parece que necesitas un prueba contundente en el momento.-dijo con la voz ronca que hizo que Emma apretara la piernas ante la pulsación que sintió.

–Estoy más que lista.–dijo ella sonriendo.

Sin rodeos se deshizo de la ropa interior, perdió la cordura el segundo que vio a Emma en toda su gloria. En su ser se tatuó que Emma Swan era suya, que era su mujer y ahora iba a probárselo, iba a probarle que su cuerpo le pertenecía, su corazón, su placer, todo.

Regina se posicionó sobre Emma y llevó su mano derecha al sexo de la rubia y deslizó dos dedos del medio hacia arriba y abajo de la hendidura de la rubia, mojo la punta de sus dedos con el deseo de Emma para luego hundirse en ella, entrando lentamente, Emma apretaba sus dedos de manera perfecta, se detuvo un momento hasta que ella se acostumbrara a su presencia y luego ella comenzó a aumentar el ritmo.

El pulgar de su mano hacia presión en el clítoris de la rubia, haciendo que grandes descargas de placer recorrieran por su cuerpo mientras que su boca tomaba uno de sus pechos besándolos suavemente haciendo que Emma se retorciera de placer, podía escuchar, los jadeos, gemidos, podía sentir como su cuerpo se moldeaba con el suyo.

–E-stoy cerca Regina.

La morena mordió su pezón e hizo presión en su clítoris mientras sus dedos se perdían aún más dentro de ella.

La acción hizo que Emma llegara a la tierra prometida con el nombre de Regina en sus labios.

En la oscuridad de la noche dos cuerpos se hicieron uno y era más que obvio que no había amor más grande que el que ellas sentían en ese momento.

Era más que obvio que cuando Emma recuperó el aliento decidió que cinco rondas más eran necesarias.

Era más que obvio que aunque Regina fingiera estar en desacuerdo haría todo lo posible para superar cinco rondas.


	8. Chapter 8: Leoncito

**A/N:** Hola una vez más estimados lectores. Espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana. Antes de empezar deseo enviarle un saludo gigante a Gia-Rebel porque fue su cumple este fin de semana, así que ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

También quiero agradecer a todos los que me han acompañado en esta aventura -la cual ha llegado a su fin- a los que leen, a los que comentan, a los que los hacen su Fav/follow, a todos.

¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

 **MÁS QUE OBVIO**

 **CAPÍTULO VIII: LEONCITO**

La mañana llegó con lentitud, el sol siguió su rutina diaria entrando por la ventana de la habitación que había sido testigo del amor entre dos mujeres que se habían entregado sin reserva alguna.

Regina sintió como la luz de la mañana se posaba en su rostro despertándola del sueño que había conciliado cuando las energías le faltaron para seguir devorando el cuerpo de su mujer.

Miró a la joven que estaba dormida con su espalda a la luz, con la fina sabana que sólo le cubría su espalda baja, sus cabellos dorados brillaban ante el sol y su mirada serena la hacían ver más joven de lo que realmente era, era irresistiblemente hermosa.

Y era su mujer.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que su corazón se acelerara y sintiera como se hinchara de emoción.

Emma Swan era suya.

Suya.

Suya al igual que Regina había sido suya por completo, Emma inconscientemente había grabado su nombre en su ser y ahora no había forma en que ella pudiera alejarse de su rubia.

Soltó una pequeña risa al recordar la primera vez que se conocieron y luego los pensamientos que había prometido nunca realizar. Había jurado que nunca le daría el privilegio de ser suya.

Mírenla ahora, eso era algo que pedido, _rogado,_ la noche anterior.

Daba gracias al cielo que felizmente llamó a Peter para que cancelara sus citas del día de hoy, después delante noche que pasó, ciertamente este día libre lo ameritaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su celular empezó a sonar. Regina se levantó con rapidez para contestar el teléfono que se encontraba en el mar de ropa en su cuarto y que el sonido no despertara a Emma

Cuando lo encontró deslizó su dedo por la pantalla.

–Regina Mills.–dijo mientras se colocaba una bata de seda.

–Hija, buenos días.

–Oh, madre, dime.

–¿Cómo va todo con Emma Swan?, aún estoy esperando la cena.–dijo yendo directo al grano.

La morena volvió la mirada hacia la joven dormida, no pudo evitar el suspiro que se escapó de sus labios.

–Todo va muy bien.–dijo omitiendo la invitación a cenar.

Para Cora era evidente que algo más había pasado con su hija, el tono de su voz el cual era algo cómplice, sonaba feliz, satisfecha, era muy probable que Emma haya pasado la noche con su hija.

–Hmm.–Cora afirmó sin preguntar más.–Bueno, las espero hoy para la cena.

Aquello hizo que Regina abriera sus ojos de par en par.–Madre, espera.

–A las ocho en punto, querida.

–Pero, madr-

–Adiós, querida.

La morena se quedó mirando el teléfono. Su madre le había cortado y podría jurar que lo había disfrutado. Por lo visto algo se traía entre manos.

–Regina.–la joven volteó a ver a Emma quien se quejaba al no verla a su lado.

–Hola.–dijo la morena volviendo a la cama, sentándose en el borde dejando su celular en el velador.

–Hola, preciosa.–la rubia la besó.–te ves súper hermosa en las mañanas. Pero ¿sabes cómo te verás aún mejor?– dijo mientras con su dedo trataba delicadamente la abertura de la bata que recorría el valle de sus pechos.

–¿Cómo?

Emma soltó la bata dejándola caer para dejar a la morena desnuda.

–Así.–dijo pasando su mano por cuello atrayéndola a su cuerpo para luego besarla iniciando un baile más entre sus cuerpos.

* * *

Regina estaba recostada en el pecho de su amada disfrutando las caricias que ella dejaba en su torso desnudo.

–Aún no puedo creer que estemos juntas, me parece un sueño.–la voz de Emma se escuchó como un susurro.

Regina levantó el rostro para besarla.

–Si es así me parece que necesitas pruebas un poco más tangibles señorita Swan.–la voz ronca y seductora de la morena mandó corrientes eléctricas directamente al lugar donde tanto la había necesitado durante toda la noche y la mayor parte de la mañana.

–Tienes mucha razón, me parece que debo empezar ya.–dijo moviendo a la morena para tomar el control.

Pero antes de que pudieran iniciar la anhelada exploración el celular de la rubia interrumpió el momento.

–Mierda.–dijo Emma, sus labios habían empezado a recorrer parte del cuerpo de su morena.

–C-contesta de seguro es importante.–dijo Regina mientras trataba de pensar lógicamente con la rubia besando su cuello.

–Lo dudo mucho, amor.–la rubia seguía besando su cuello y cada vez descendía un poco más. El teléfono dejó de sonar.–¿Lo ves? No era important-

El _ring tone_ del teléfono cortó aquella oración.

–Cariño, contesta, quien sea que fuere al otro lado ha vuelto a llamar, debe ser por algo

Emma gruñó por lo bajo, sabía que tenía que contestar, Regina no le iba a dar otra opción.

–Está bien, está bien. Más vale que sea importante.–dijo mientras salía de la cama en busca de su celular el cual quedó abandonado en alguna parte del piso de la habitación.

Regina sólo pudo admirar la belleza de su novia.

Su espalda fuerte con las marcas que ella había dejado mientras el éxtasis y el placer se apoderaban de cuerpo, esos brazos que no habían dejado de sostenerla, de rodearla, de amarla, su delicioso trasero el cual no había dejado de tocar con sus manos en un intento de atraerla más a su cuerpo. Mordió su labio inferior, el deseo era cada vez más grande y se alojaba entre sus piernas con rapidez, sin duda alguna morir de placer no había parecido tan atractivo hasta este momento.

Emma regresó a la cama con el teléfono en mano, sin ver quién rayos osaba llamarla contestó.

–Aló.–dijo con un gruñido

–¡Leoncito por fin contestas!

Debido al silencio de la habitación la morena podía escuchar la conversación sin dificultad alguna.

–¡¿Es en serio August?¡, ¿Es en serio?!

Regina sólo contuvo la risa abrazando a su novia mientras que Emma no dejaba de gruñir ni de quejarse por lo frustrada que estaba.

–Cuanta hostilidad, espera no me digas, ¿interrumpí tu momento de pasión con Regina?

–¡Sí!

–Bueno supéralo. He esperado, no muy pacientemente, para hablar contigo y por si no te has dado cuenta, que es lo más probable, ¡es la una de la tarde!

–¿En serio?–la rubia miró a Regina, la cual asintió después de chequear en su celular.

–Sí, lo que significa que debes almorzar con nosotros. Tienes treinta minutos, te esperamos en Granny's

–Espera, ¿treinta minutos?

–No me hagas reducir el tiempo.

–Pero….

–Nos vemos leoncito.

La rubia dejó su celular en la mesita de noche del costado.

–No es justo, yo quería más tiempo contigo.–dijo la rubia con un puchero.

–Cariño, habrá más tiempo para eso después.–dijo con un guiño.–Ahora tenemos que bañarnos para reunirnos con tu hermano.

La palabra baño hizo que los ojos de Emma brillaran con picardía.

–¿Sabías que si nos bañamos juntas estaríamos apoyando los propósitos ambientales y conservando agua?

Regina rodó los ojos.–¿Propósitos ambientales?

–Claro que sí, te recompensaría de una manera especial por aquella noble acción.

–Ah sí, mira que oferta tan generosa, es una lástima que no tenemos el tiempo adecuado para aquella recompensa.

Emma se levantó de un saltó, tomó a la morena en sus brazos para luego besarla hasta quedar sin aliento.

–Para la recompensa sólo necesito cinco minutos.–dicho esto Swan tomó a la joven para luego llevarla al baño.

La rubia cumplió su promesa.

La cumplió a la perfección y sólo fueron necesarios cuatro minutos con treinta segundos.

* * *

El restaurant estaba lleno como siempre, el ambiente era acogedor y el olor a los sabrosos manjares invadía el lugar de manera armónica. Algunos podían decir que este el lugar perfecto para pasar un momento agradable y feliz.

En el caso de Emma no sería así.

August y Kayla estaban dirigiendo la inquisición, lanzando preguntas a mansalva sin respetar su vida personal y Killian moría de vergüenza y de temor porque su jefa había decidido que desquitarse con él era lo más lógico.

–Vamos leoncito, dinos, ¿Sexo 10 de 10?–preguntaba el rubio con sus ojitos brillantes.

–¡August!–dijo Kayla moviendo la cabeza.

Killian miró al moreno sorprendido, pero también con curiosidad cosa que no fue ignorada por su jefa la cual le envió una mirada de pocos amigos haciendo que volteara cual niño asustado. Regina sonrió internamente.

–¿Qué? Es una pregunta valida.–defendió August.

El rostro de Emma había tomado diferentes tonalidades durante todo el almuerzo. Regina se apiadó de ella y utilizando su personalidad de Gerente General respondió como si de una pregunta banal se tratara.

–Yo pienso que es un 10.

Emma la miró rápidamente, se sonrojó una vez más.

–¿En serio?–la morena asintió y la rubia le dio una sonrisa arrogante a su hermano.

El joven sonrió.–Me alegró por ti, y la verdad es que debí suponerlo, de lo contrario no hubieran seguido hasta pasar el medio día.

–La has visto, ¿cierto? No había otra opción.–la seriedad con la que respondió Emma hizo que el rubor coloreara el rostro de su novia.

–Tienes mucha razón leoncito.–asintió Kayla con un guiño.

–Tengo una pregunta.–dijo Regina, por debajo de la mesa tomó la mano de su novia.–¿Por qué le llaman leoncito?

Killian soltó una carcajada ante la pregunta.

–Creo que tú puedes responder esa pregunta después de haber amanecido con ella.–dijo sin pensar.

Cuando su cerebro captó lo que había dicho sus ojos se abrieron y miró a la morena esperando su respuesta. La cual podía ser algo violenta acabando con su vida por completo.

Para su tranquilidad, Regina sólo le dio una mirada divertida.

–Respira Jones.–el joven soltó la respiración riendo nerviosamente.–Supongo que tienes razón, su cabello si parece ser algo rebelde, pero me gusta.–dijo moviendo un mechón del cabello de su novia detrás de su oreja. Emma sonrió tímidamente.–Además de ciertos sonidos que hace que son dignos de un leoncito.–finalizó con un guiño y un beso corto en los labios.

La rubia sólo sonrió encogiéndose de brazos, a este punto era difícil negarlo, después de todo, estaba segura que no habría algo más que le causara morir de vergüenza.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras celebres.

August no pudo aguantar la risa.–Regina, definitivamente me caes bien. Aunque no sé que es más gracioso, ver a Killian sufrir en su sitio, saber que Regina disfruta este momento o disfrutar la mortificación de mi hermana.

–Todas las anteriores–respondió Kayla.

–Esperen, yo no estoy mortificada.–dijo Emma.

–Pues lo estarás.

–¿Qué?

–Es hora del momento que todos hemos esperado.–dijo August dándole golpes a la mesa como si de un tambor se tratara.–El momento de relatos embarazosos del leoncito ha llegado.

–¿Qué?, ¡No!

–Embarazosos dices.–dijo Regina con una sonrisa cómplice al ver que su novia trataba de impedir lo inevitable.

–Espera, no, ¡basta!

–Killian empieza primero y cobra venganza.

–¡Kayla!–dijo Emma mirándola incrédula.

–Lo siento rubia, pero Kay tiene razón.–dijo el pelinegro sonriendo maléficamente.

–¡Traidor!

EL pelinegro miró a su amiga con satisfacción.–¡Eso te pasa por enviarme en misiones incomodas! –mirando a Regina continuó.–Jefa, yo sé que sabes que Emma ha dejado marcas en la vida, pero esta es la que reconocerá toda su posteridad.

–No, no empieces con esa.–dijo la rubia mientras que cubría su rostro con las manos.

–¿De qué hablas?–dijo Regina ahora sí su curiosidad había sido activada.

–Pues hace un par de años el supermercado al que íbamos había remodelado la acera principal, lo trabajadores habían dejado un letrero que advertía del cemento fresco, ella y yo estábamos haciendo compras juntos ese día y es una lástima que Emma por estar mirando su celular jugando Plantas vs. Zombis no se dio cuenta del letrero.

–Oh por Dios, trágame tierra.–murmuraba la rubia desde su asiento.

Killian amplió su sonrisa.–En resumen Emma nos demostró como caer con el estilo apretando el volumen del celular con la música de fondo de la aplicación mientras dejaba la huella de la vida con su trasero pegado al cemento. Para esto un niño pasó con su mamá y en seguida reconoció la melodía, él pequeño miró a la rubia por un momento luego a su madre asustado y lo único que le pudo decir fue, "Mamá los zombis sí se comen el cerebro". Después de eso no pude evitar morir de la risa.

–Aun estás vivo para mi mala suerte.–murmuró la joven.

–Cuando Kil nos contó, Augsut convenció al administrador del local que le dejara remodelar, gratis, la acera a cambio de que le dejara poner un simple detalle.–dijo Kayla con una sonrisa.

–¡Ya no sigan!

–¿Cuál fue el detalle?–Regina estaba más que intrigada, sólo a Emma le podían pasar estas cosas.

–Con letras pequeñas puse en la parte inferior "Emma Swan cayó aquí"

La rubia se cruzó de brazos.–Espero que estén contentos mientras sufro y me sacrifican por su felicidad.

La morena le dio un beso en los labios.–Tranquila, amor, ahora ya sé que la vida a tu lado no será aburrida.

–Eso ni que lo digas.–aseguró Kayla.

–Sí, es la apuesta más segura que harás con el leoncito. Ahora mi hermosa novia te contara su anécdota.

Ante esto la rubia volvió a quejarse. ¿Es qué rayos estaba pensando cuando decidió venir a Granny's? Volvió la mirada a su novia y se perdió en ella y también perdió un poco el aliento. Estaba sonriente, alegre, sin molestia alguna, emocionada por saber más de sus locuras y se dio cuenta que sufriría estos momentos mil veces con tal de ver esas expresiones en el rostro de Regina.

* * *

Emma Swan estaba segura que después de haber pasado una tarde con los recuerdos de su no tan asombroso pasado, la cena en casa de la matriarca Mills iría de maravillas sin percance alguno.

Error.

Todo estaba bien hasta que Cora decidió llevar la conversación por otro camino.

Un camino que jamás espero en su primera cena y menos cuando el postre había sido servido para acabar la grandiosa velada.

Todo empezó cuando Cora le dio la mirada a su hija de dejarse de rodeos e ir directo al punto algo que Regina entendió a la perfección.

–Madre, Emma es oficialmente mi novia.–dijo la morena sonriendo mientras tomaba su mano entrelazando sus dedos.

–¿Es cierto eso Emma?–preguntó la señora Mills con su mejor impresión de reina mala.–¿Estás saliendo con mi hija?

"Oh, mierda." Fue lo primero que pensó la rubia.

–Sí.–dijo Emma pensado que quizá aún tenía tiempo de huir despavorida porque Cora estaba asustándola con aquella mirada de asesina en serie.

–¿Y tus intenciones son?

Es poco decir que Regina estaba mortificada y Emma sintiendo el sudor en su espalda.

La rubia pasó saliva.

Estaba nerviosa de eso no cabía duda, pero al mirar a Regina la cual tenía cierta timidez en el rostro. Emma necesitaba asegurarle que tan serio era todo esto para ella, que tan tanto significaba su relación para ella.

A pesar de que la pregunta la hizo Cora, la rubia no pudo evitar mirar a su novia cuando respondió.

–Mis intenciones son amarla, protegerla, recordarle cuando está siendo demasiado terca, acompañarla siempre incluso cuando ella no quiera, recordarle que es capaz de todo, que me ama aún cuando quiera matarme, que tiene la fuerza de lograr todo lo que se propone, de hacerla feliz, de esa última sobre todo, hacerla feliz.

En ese momento Cora fue testigo de cómo la mirada de su hija y de la joven que amaba se conectaban, fue testigo de las promesa que se hicieron solamente con verse. Por un segundo se sintió incomoda, como si fuera una intrusa interrumpiendo algo privado.

Cora Mills lo negaría por años, pero hasta ella se había enamorado un poco con aquella respuesta.

Su hija se merecía la felicidad que había encontrado. Sonrió sinceramente dejando el acto de madre protectora por unos minutos.

–Bienvenida a la familia, querida.

Emma sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

Aún sabiendo que tenía una familia, que ya no era aquella niña del orfanato, Emma no pudo evitar sentirse aceptada, que aquellas palabras habían sido lo que necesitaba escuchar de manera inconsciente. El calor se apoderó de sus mejillas mientras que Regina acariciaba su mano con su pulgar, ella había visto las emociones pasar por sus ojos e hizo lo único que podía sin exponer a su novia.

Emma le dio un beso corto en los labios. Estaba agradecida por Regina, por su amor, por conocerla, por existir.

Sin pensarlo sintió que pudo respirar una vez más.

Cosa que le duró poco.

–Sólo recuerda que tengo muchas maneras de desaparecer cuerpos sin levantar sospechas. –Emma paso saliva nuevamente pero esta vez como si de nudo se tratase, esa mujer daba miedo.

–Es sólo una broma, cariño.–dijo Regina mientras le mandaba una mirada fulminante a su madre.

Emma trató de sonreír, pero sólo le salió una mueca.

–Que gracioso.–dijo riendo sin gracia.

Cora sólo la miró sonriendo como si nada, pero la rubia no estaba segura si hablaba en serio o no, quizá nunca lo sabría.

–Hmm, ¿Cuál de las dos tendrá mis nietos?

–¡Madre!

Emma que justo tomaba agua para pasarse el mal sabor, se atoró y empezó toser.

"¡¿Acaso dijo nietos?!" fue lo que gritó la mente de Swan.

–¿Qué?–dijo como si nada.–Es una pregunta válida, no me hago más joven, querida, merezco disfrutar de mis nietos y malcriarlos como se debe.

–Madre llevamos sólo _un día_ novias.–dijo la morena mientras sobaba la espalda de la rubia.

Regina estaba segura que la única razón por la que su mamá las había invitado era para entrometerse y provocarle un infarto a Emma.

–Pero llevan más días de estar violándose mutualmente con la mirada.

Ambas estaba rojas desde el cuello hasta las orejas y una vez Emma podía jurar que casi muere por segunda vez en el día.

–¡Madre por favor!

-Está bien, pero no pueden negar que han estado enamoradas desde antes. Necesito que tengan hijos, es parte del ciclo de la vida, no pueden ir en contra del ciclo de la vida.

"¿Ciclo de la vida?, ¡¿Qué carajos?!" el cerebro de la rubia esta a mil por hora.

"¡Hijos!" pensó la morena.

–Entonces, ¿les parece seis nietos? Anda Emma, ¿qué dices?, ¿6, 7, 10?

"Hijos con Regina" pensó la rubia. "Con Regina, con ella…. Woah"

La morena trató de calmarse, de mantener el control porque de las dos, la única que estaba tomando en serio todas las barbaridades que estaba diciendo Cora era su novia.

Por un lado esperaba que todo fuera cierto, de empezar una vida con Emma, pero otro le pensaba que era demasiado pronto.

Quizá algún día.

–Ah, pues yo…

Emma estaba segura que parecía un pollo a la brasa con lo mucho que estaba sudando.

–¿Más de tres?, esa respuesta me gusta, te doy toda la razón y para que vean que estoy de buenas hasta les ofrezco pagar la boda, ¿cuándo será?, ¿de aquí a una semana, dos semanas?, ¿un mes?

"!BODA!"

Maldita sea, olvídense de todo, Emma ya estaba muerta. Es más pagaría lo que fuera por alguien que viniera a matarla en ese momento.

"Espera un momento, Emma, piénsalo."

–P-ues… pues… pues...

–¿Dentro de un mes, entonces?

"!Piénsalo!"

"!Lo estoy pensando!"

–Madre, basta me la matas.–dijo Regina tratando de mantener viva a su rubia.

Dicha rubia aún seguía perdida en su mente.

"!Decide!"

"¿Un mes?, ¿En qué momento pasamos de una amenaza a nietos, del bendito ciclo de vida a mi boda?!"

"¿Entonces?..."

"Un mes…."

"Una vida con Regina, después de un tiempo pequeños que se parezcan a ella, amanecer con ella…."

"En un mes…."

"Ahora o nunca Emma"

El silencio era casi abrumador para Regina, pero para Cora era el éxtasis de la vida, podía imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de Swan, faltaba poco.

–¿Qué dices Emma?, ¿un mes?–volvió a preguntar y esta vez lo hizo con una sonrisa ignorando a su hija, la cual estaba a punto de morir de la vergüenza y de la mortificación.

–En un mes me parece perfecto.–dijo Emma al fin.

–¿Qué?–Regina la miró rápidamente, estaba sorprendida, vulnerable.

Emma le dio una mirada llena de amor, tomó su mano para llevarla a sus labios.–Regina, te amo y quiero todo contigo, hijos, boda, el tonto ciclo de la vida, familia, lo quiero todo. Lo nuestro nos es algo del momento o una aventura pasajera, lo nuestro es algo para siempre, te quiero no hasta que la muerte nos separe te quiero por todas las eternidades.

Los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas.–¿Lo dices en serio?

–Sí. ¿Qué dices, amor?, ¿te casas conmigo?

–Sí, pero no sé si muchas eternidades contigo sea lo adecuado, me conformó con una.

–Una es suficiente para mí.–dándole un beso.

"!Sí! ¡Lo hice!" pensó Cora, su plan había salido a la perfección.

–Ahora, volvamos al punto de los nietos.

Era más que obvio que Cora Mills no se daría por vencida.

Era más que obvio que vivieron felices para siempre o algo muy, muy cercano a eso.

 **Fin.**


End file.
